


Mak's ArgChi Week 2020 Archive

by yisusfishus



Series: Mak's Ship Weeks [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Anime Settings, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Nekotalia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisusfishus/pseuds/yisusfishus
Summary: Serie de Short Fics para la semana ArgChi del Fandom Latin Hetalia durante el mes de Septiembre 2020Usando los personajes del fandom de Latin Hetalia.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Mak's Ship Weeks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540936
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. El Mejor Jugador [Superpoderes/Propuesta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Superpoderes/Propuesta  
> [Resumen] Aprende las reglas del juego y sé el jugador superior para lograr todo. ¿Y qué mejor que un gran show para dar el siguiente paso, no?
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> Situado en el mismo universo que mi fic ["Contrasentido"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374137/chapters/50915332) de la Ecuper Week 2019

El sonido metálico de una lata de gaseosa cayendo en la canastilla de una máquina expendedora era lo único que se registraba en aquella tranquila noche en un extenso parque, mientras un pequeño grupo de amigos se encontraba en el descanso de sus improvisadas aventuras nocturnas de un juego bisemanal. 

Martín Hernández se inclinó para recoger la última de tres bebidas y dirigirse de vuelta donde dos de sus compañeros se encontraban, cada uno tomando un aperitivo o su cena. Con un silbido llamó la atención del peruano, el villano en muchas de las partidas, para lanzar en su dirección la lata de Inka Kola en mano; que flotaba tranquilamente a su destino gracias al poder del susodicho.

Acto seguido, el rubio tomó asiento a un lado de un castaño, quien tomaba la bebida ofrecida sin dejar de devorar una golosina de oblea cubierta en chocolate versión gigante (y sin mucho problema cabe agregar) después de haberse terminado la cena que habían empacado para esa noche. La evidencia: los envoltorios de papel arrugados a su alrededor. Su poder le conllevaba restablecer su propia energía lo antes posible.

El rubio no pudo evitar el realizar un comentario sobre como parecía un adorable novillo por la lentitud con la que masticaba y la larga duración entre cada bocado, recibiendo un suave reproche del chileno que no tenía la energía para refutar e inclusive prefería recostarse contra el argentino para estar más cómodo. Hecho que no había pasado desapercibido por el peruano que les acompañaba, quien luego de dar un sorbo de su gaseosa y tomando una posición más cómoda en el aire (Martín envidiaba su poder ocasionalmente por estos pequeños detalles) les miraba atentamente por unos minutos.

“A ver, hablen pues, ¿y ustedes dónde se conocieron?”, instigó un poco el peruano mientras con un leve movimiento de su mano mandaba la ahora vacía lata hacia el cesto de basura cercano.

Tomó un par de minutos para que Manuel Gonzales respondiera al ‘supervillano’, masticando más lento su bocado, mirando ocasionalmente hacia la barra como si esta tuviera la respuesta y entonces tragar para continuar con un sorbo de su bebida al enderezarse en su asiento para la acción.

“¿Cuándo fue?”, Manuel volteaba hacia su compañero de equipo quien solo reía al sorber su bebida al recordar de inmediato haciendo reaccionar al chileno, “Ya… ayudando a este weón a destruir una pared para ahuyentar a unos bravucones”, acto seguido retomó su labor de terminar su bocadillo hasta la última migaja con Martín siendo quién reía ante la expresión que Miguel les otorgaba.

“Esa cara que pones es la misma que ponen todos cuando les contamos eso”, explicaba divertido el argentino antes de voltear hacia Manuel, “Ahí supe que ibas a ser mi compinche”, y sin previo aviso el más alto del dúo rodeaba a su amigo con un brazo para atraerlo hacia él, quien sólo emitía un quejido de molestia por la acción repentina al querer terminar de comer.

Más tarde en la residencia de Miguel y Francisco, mientras se preparaban para dormir, el peruano soltó la pregunta al aire ‘si esos dos serían pareja’, su esposo sonriendo adentrándose bajo las cobijas y exclamando que cabía la posibilidad que sí, antes de ser atacado con cosquillas por su cónyuge para que soltará el chisme (siendo que Pancho conocía a ambos desde antes que se unieran al grupo).

Aquella pequeña charla sólo provocó que las acciones del compañero rubio, quien eufórico solía pedir el papel de héroe, se hicieran más obvias al ‘supervillano’ pero también revelaban la naturaleza de los actos de la otra mitad del dúo, siempre en referencia a su compañero. 

Manuel solía quedarse al fondo como apoyo, el cual era el rol de su personaje en sí, pero no dudaba en crear o ser una distracción si la situación lo ameritaba -léase su compañero estaba en ‘peligro’- para que el héroe del grupo logrará recuperarse y continuar ‘luchando’. A su vez, Martín (amante de la atención) no dudaba en dar un paso al lado para permitir que el soporte del equipo asestara el ‘golpe final’ permitiendo la victoria, aunque fueran contadas las ocasiones nunca fallaban para que el villano de turno fuera tomado por sorpresa.

Con los ojos en blanco, ahora todo era sumamente obvio para el peruano.

Sin importar la estrategia, si lograban ganar el chileno no evitaba el abrazo de la victoria de Martín; y si aún existía un efecto residual del poder de Manuel en el argentino, este aprovechaba para levantarlo y dar un par de vueltas a pesar de las quejas del otro.

Al final de la partida Martín; a regañadientes, regresaba todo lo dañado a su estado original con varios espectadores envidiosos del potencial de su poder (que dificulta el pelear con él al dispersar su propio cuerpo). Para después despedirse del grupo una vez acordada fecha, hora y lugar de la siguiente sesión. 

Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo por el resultado, el rubio hablaba sin parar con su compañero en un rebote de ideas para futuras estrategias o en casos que sus poderes les exigieran demasiado, irse reclinado contra el más bajo pidiendo que tomen un taxi de regreso.

En conclusión, minimo había un obvio interés mutuo en caso de no ser pareja.

Conforme pasaban las semanas y con ellas más partidas, se hacía más notorio que algo sucedía; sobre todo con el argentino que comenzó a manipular algo entre sus dedos, al sólo poder observarse destellos entre estos al hacer uso de su poder, como quien juega con algún objeto al estar ansioso (y de paso poniendo al resto también ansiosos por saber).

Lo cual concluyó sorpresivamente después de una dura partida y victoria, al punto que el desgaste de poder fue mayor de lo usual para lucirse por parte de Martín.

El rubio héroe quedó tendido en el suelo respirando agitado mientras polvo se asentaba en el área de juegos provocando en él un leve ataque de tos y llamando la atención del chileno que se encaminaba donde se encontraba para ayudarle a sentarse al extenderle una mano con una sonrisa de triunfo.

A lo cual Martín no dudó en tomarle la de lado izquierdo con ambas manos (llamando la atención de Miguel en su totalidad) y, haciendo uso de su poca energía, reconstruir el objeto con el cual todos le habían visto juguetear en estas últimas semanas.

“Puta que eri…”, el resto de la frase quedó en pausa cuando un sencillo anillo de plata adornaba el dedo anular del chileno ante la sonrisa boba del argentino, “...Aweona’o”, el aludido solo podía pronunciar un ‘oof’ al sentirse caer de nuevo al suelo debido a que por la impresión Manuel le soltó para comprobar lo que veía, “Aweona’o, el anillo se coloca si acepto, ¡NO ANTES!”

“Pero me vas a decir que sí, ¿no? Porque me re queres”

Nadie esperaba ver un sonrojo adornar el rostro de Manuel ante dicha frase mientras su mano se cernía en un puño para cubrir parte de su cara con una expresión indescriptible para los testigos. 

Pero ajustar el anillo en su dedo, con su rostro completamente rojo, fue suficiente confirmación para que los aplausos se presentarán ante el inesperado suceso.

Finalmente Martín logró incorporarse para acercarse donde su ahora prometido, sujetar su rostro acercándose lo suficiente -con sus frentes tocando- y regalarle una de sus más brillantes sonrisas como hace muchos años atrás...

_A sus ochos años Manuel se encontraba camino a casa después de clases, con una breve parada para comprar su golosina preferida a degustar en el trayecto, cuando el sonido de voces conocidas llamó su atención._

_No pudo evitar una sensación de inconformidad al ver a tres niños mayores molestando a otro rubio._

_Lo cual no era sorpresa porque ese trío era conocido por molestar a los más jóvenes que aún no tenían control constante en sus poderes; al poseer una habilidad no tan visible, Manuel había logrado escaparse de sus tormentos._

_Él sabía que no tenía que involucrarse pero…_

_Observando al menor haciéndoles frente a lo confiado de los otros tres, quizás un pequeño susto no les haría mal a esos bravucones, por lo que se quedó mirando la escena frente suyo y se concentró, sin dejar de comer su golosina, fijando su vista sobre el rubio._

_Sólo ansiaba que el otro chico actuará a su favor…_

_Cuando a mitad de su defensa el menor del cuarteto golpeó una pared con su palma y parte de esta se derrumbara logrando el terror en sus bravucones (quienes huyeron despavoridos) junto a la sorpresa en Manuel y el rubio fue por primera vez que el chileno considero lo que muchas veces había oído hablar a los adultos de su poder a sus espaldas…_

_Sólo para ser cortado de tajo en sus pensamientos por la voz del otro niño que lo miraba fijamente al percatarse de su presencia y señalaba la pared dañada._

_“¡¿Vos hiciste eso?!”, acercándose rápidamente hacia donde Manuel, el rubio continuó, “¡Fuiste vos! ¿no?”, Manuel sólo pudo asentir, no esperando la sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro ajeno, dando paso a ser abrumado por la cantidad de preguntas respecto a su poder que no se hicieron esperar._

_Luego de presentarse mutuamente, con Martín reconstruyendo la pared para sorprender a su nuevo amigo haciendo gala de su poder, ambos menores se encontraban en dirección a sus casas (ya que compartían parte del camino) y al despedirse Martin le regaló una última sonrisa sincera y agregó:_

_“Sos un grosso, ¿sabías?”_

_Aparentemente iba añadir algo más pero sólo se despidió con la mano y retomó el rumbo dejando a un pequeño Manuel sonrojado quien al salir de su impresión rápidamente continuó su propio camino._

El año siguiente se les vería como compañeros de aula y así dar comienzo al dúo que son en sus escapadas nocturnas.


	2. Asado Argentino [Idol&Fan/Comida]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Idol&Fan/Cocina  
> [Resumen] Todo lo que Manuel quería era una buena comida... cocinada por un atractivo novio.

Responsable, esa es la palabra con la que Miguel Prado siempre se describe.  
  
Después de eso los adjetivos como amable, paciente, agradecido y honesto se unían a la lista siendo él lo que muchos consideran una buena figura fraternal: siempre pendiente de su familia y atento a sus necesidades, sin descuidarse a sí mismo.

Pero todo buen hombre tiene un límite.

Y su primo Manuel Gonzales estaba haciendo todo en su poder para ponerlo a prueba, ¡en presencia de su novio Panchito!, mientras le veía consumir sin respirar los últimos tres tragos de su cerveza luego de presentarse sin avisar en su departamento en el piso superior del complejo cuando estaba apunto de tener al ecuatoriano como postre después de una grandiosa velada.

Todo por un estupido video de cocina anudado a la imperiosa necesidad de su primo sureño de gimotear, una vez que una cantidad considerable de alcohol entraba en su sistema, sobre su falta de una pareja que le cocine rico como es el caso idóneo de Miguel y Francisco.

Bueno al menos había tenido la sensatez de traer su propia bebida y compartir una lata con el dueño del departamento y su pareja... aunque eso no compensaba el saqueo a su alacena y refrigerador.

¡Su hogar no era un bar barato para venir a ahogar penas!

“Manu, sabes que te aprecio mucho…”

“Ja, claro po”

Migue pudo sentir un tic en la comisura de su boca ante el sarcasmo de su primo.

“Pero esto no es un bar, así que regresa a TU casa a descansar”

Manuel pareció procesar lo dicho bajando su rostro antes de mirarle seria y fijamente a los ojos.

“Ya po, entonces quiero unos porotos con riendas, un completo y dos empanadas de carne, pero si no hay me conformo con un barrolucos”

“¡CARAJO! TAMPOCO ES UN RESTAURANTE”

Un vaso con agua fresca fue depositado a un lado del castaño por el ecuatoriano llamando la atención de ambos primos. 

“Paaaanchooooo”, lloriqueo Manuel abrazando a su ‘nuevo mejor amigo en todo el mundo’ según sus propias palabras, “Migue está siendo malo conmigo”

“Migue no seas malo con el niño, ¿no ves que se siente solito?”

“Si, estoy solito”

“Pobrecito”

“Si”

La mirada en blanco de incredulidad del peruano ante la escena presenciada era digna de ser enmarcada de haber alguien más tomando una foto del momento.

Estos dos realmente habían formado una buena amistad a pesar de conocerse hace poco por medio del primo peruano y que Manuel era menor que ambos por cuatro años.

“Hey, hey, momento, el novio aquí soy yo”, exclamó el chef del grupo con algo de indignación, “Si alguien debería estar en brazos de Panchito soy yo”, al parecer el alcohol ya estaba demostrando sus efectos por su falta del ‘delicioso’ prometido de la noche, “Pero si realmente tanto lo necesitas, también te acepto en mis brazos”

Después de todo Miguel era el mejor hermano mayor, el rey del gallinero, el gallo alfa entre los gallitos de pelea, etcétera, etcétera.

“No po, no estoy tan desesperado para arrimarme a mi primo”, el orgullo masculino de Migue sufrió una pedrada, “Además no eres rucio ni tienes ojos verdes, paso”, su primo realmente se estaba buscando un par de golpes como de antaño cuando jugaban brusco, “Panchito...no entiendo ¿por qué quedarte con el Migue? Es por la comida, ¿verdad?”

“Obviamente José Manuel, a todo hombre lo atrapas por el estómago”

¡Por el amor a los cuatros principios de la cocina!

“CON UN DEMONIO REGRÉSATE A TU CASA MOCOSO”, gritó desesperado la parte agredida mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a la cocina, “TE HARÉ TUS COMIDAS PARA LA SEMANA PERO SÓLO SI TE VAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ”

“Ya po”, exclamaba como perrito obediente el chileno una vez su necesidad de una buena comida era cumplida.

Una hora después Miguel entregaba una bolsa con varios contenedores plásticos, que guardaban las reservas de una semana en comida, a su primo Manuel estacionado en la entrada de su casa.

”Mañana a primera hora quiero mis tuppers de regreso, ¿me entendiste?”

Eran bienes muy valiosos como para perderlos.

“Ya”

“Ahora lárgate a dormir”, señaló el cocinero con un dedo en dirección al elevador y agregar a último momento, “... y mándame un mensaje cuando estés en tu habitación”

El novio castaño de Miguel se asomó por la puerta justo en el momento que ambos inquilinos veían a su visita abordando el elevador hacia su piso y repentinamente pudo sentir una presión a su espalda.

“Voy a contar has-…”

No tuvo que decir más al ver a Pancho desapareciendo por el pasillo principal, al parecer había intuido que su pareja se sentía más que motivada para jugar y Miguel estaba más que complacido por el gesto dando inicio a la persecución.

Abrazando los tuppers como si su vida dependiera de ellos, y en parte así era, Manuel se encaminaba hacia su pequeño hogar por el corredor que conducía hacía las últimas dos puertas. Una vez plantado frente a la estructura de madera, intentando pescar las llaves de alguno de sus bolsillos -Miguel siempre se encargaba de asegurarse que las llevara consigo para que NO regresará a joderle-, se quedó quieto mirando a la nada antes de recargarse contra la fresca superficie con sus energías súbitamente consumidas.

Dejándose resbalar con lentitud al piso hasta quedar de rodillas miró la bolsa con tentación y diciendose a si mismo que tenía que comprobar todo estuviera en buen estado, destapó uno de los contenedores pero apenas el delicioso olor golpeó su nariz no pudo evitar su pequeño berrinche, sin importarle quien le escuchase.

“¿QU-QUÉ TIENE QUE HACER UNO PARA CON-CONSEGUIR UN PO-POLOLO MINO Y QUE ENCIMA COCINE RICO, WEÓN? DIGANME QUÉEEEE”, con un puchero el castaño comenzaba a consumir un poco del caldito de gallina recalentado -seguramente sobras de esa tarde- que Miguel había empacado para él, “No pido mucho, ¿VERDAD?... ¿O SI? NO NO, YO NO PIDO MUCHO PERO EL MUNDO SIEMPRE ME…”, dio otro sorbo, ”Conchetumadre, la sopita esta buena...MIIIIIGUEEEEEE TE QUIERO MUCHO WEÓN!!”

La vibración de su celular le distrajo; y al revisar un mensaje de su primo que volvía a insistir que ENTRARA A SU CASA Y DUERMA DE UNA BUENA VEZ sintió su arrebato cortado de raíz como para continuar su discurso público por lo que volvió a tapar el contenedor, se levantó y entró a su departamento para descansar.

La mañana no llegó sin consecuencias para el joven chileno al sentir los estragos de su espontánea noche de juerga y encima sufrir los golpeteos en su puerta por parte de su primo interrumpiendo su descanso, muy seguramente en plan de venganza, exigiendo saber cómo se encontraba porque olvidó mandar el mensaje que prometió y además con el expediente presente en mente de ambos de Manuel durmiendo en distintos lugares si lograba encontrar una forma de estar cómodo…

No era de extrañar que el peruano pensara que podría haber terminado en la bañera… de nuevo.  
(Cabe aclarar que NO, esta vez no fue así y Manu logró el récord personal de llegar a la alfombra a un lado de su cama luego de alcanzar una de sus cobijas suavecitas para estar más cómodo.)

Dos horas después, en las cuales comunicó a Miguel que estaba bien en lo que cabía con una resaca, tomar un baño y recalentar la comida, aprovechando de entregar los tuppers al propietario, el castaño sacó su laptop para entretenerse mientras se acomodaba en su sofá favorito, por fortuna había tenido el mínimo de sentido común para tomar un viernes en la noche.

Después de ponerse al corriente con una serie que le recomendaron, preparó un té y durante la espera decidió revisar el canal de youtube que comenzó toda la aventura de ayer. Entró al sitio web mientras daba el primer sorbo al brebaje caliente y notó que tenía una notificación de dicho canal donde se mostraba el último video disponible.

Un video para preparar una ‘sencilla pero deliciosa ensalada caprese para impresionar a tus invitados’.

Manuel observó fijamente la miniatura y dió click diciendose a si mismo que nunca estaba de más saber preparar diferentes platillos en el caso dado que un día tuviera la motivación suficiente para darse unos minutos de más en la cocina.

[¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS FLACOS AMANTES DE LA BUENA COCINA?! He aquí el nuevo video de la semana que todos estaban esperando, resultado de la votación del viernes, pero no alarguemos mucho la intro. Yo soy Tincho y hoy les traigo...]

Cinco minutos y treinta dos segundos después el chileno se encontraba salivando ante la presentación final del platillo escuchando la explicación de las bondades del aceite de oliva, que era vertido sobre las hojas de albahaca y las rebanadas intercaladas de mozzarella y tomate en un close up, nada tenía que influir que el presentador argentino sólo usará un delantal largo sin camisa lo que daba mayor énfasis a sus brazos y clavícula, obvio que no.

Era una sana y natural reacción a la comida… así de simple.

Al menos era eso lo que Manuel, sonrojado y abrazando un cojín, quería pensar mientras sus ojos se encontraban devorando más que el plato de comida gracias a las tomas de cámara.

Lo que daría para que su futuro pololo fuera al menos la mitad de bueno que el presentador rubio y de ojos verdes… en la cocina obviamente.

“Dios ¿estás ahí? Soy yo de nuevo...”, se rió de sí mismo… vaya que necesitaba ayuda porque era débil ante el asadito argentino.

Su atención regresó al video cuando Tincho, el aludido presentador, comentaba sobre el resultado en la encuesta para la próxima receta siendo la ganadora la Focaccia Liguriana y al parecer su apetito había despertado al sentir la forzosa necesidad de saquear el contenido de su refrigerador.

Con algo de pereza se levantó de su lugar dejando que el video reprodujera las usuales palabras de despedida a sus suscriptores y cualquier vidente después de mostrar la nueva encuesta para el próximo video.

[Voten sabiamente. Si les gusto el video no olviden darle ‘me gusta’ y si no lo han hecho, delen click al botón de suscribirse y compartan este video, que eso me ayuda muchisimo]

Se encontraba a medio camino hacia su cocina cuando el sonido de golpes en su puerta robó su atención. Suspiró pesadamente, seguramente su primo mayor ya se encontraba de vuelta de su visita semanal de la casa de sus tíos y traía de parte de su madre algún mensaje para él -porque no era inusual encontrarla en dicha casa en sus días libres y de ahí que Manuel y Miguel (más el agregado de Julio) se comporten más como hermanos que primos- o con suerte le dé más comida casera.

“¿Ahora qué po?”, abrió la puerta casi de golpe esperando ver a su familiar pero en su lugar su vista chocó con una clavícula MUY familiar debido a la camisa de cuello bajo de su portador. Intentando procesar lo que ocurría el castaño levantó lentamente la mirada hasta que una cabellera rubia y ojos verdes entraron en su campo de visión. 

“¡Hola vecino!”, le saludo con una sonrisa lo que parecía ser una copia al carbón del presentador del video, mientras levantaba una mano mostrando una taza medidora, “¿Vos podrás regalarme una taza de aceite de oliva?”

“¿Eh?”, comentó con completa elocuencia el propietario del departamento, mientras detrás de él continuaba la reproducción del video.

[También recuerden seguirme en todas mis redes sociales, que aparecen en pantalla y en la descripción, así tienen una relación más cercana conmigo]

“Ah, sos mi fan ¿eh?”, en la mente de Manuel esto debería ser un sueño ¡Eso era! Aún estaba en el piso de su cuarto arropado durmiendo pasando la resaca, “Sabrás para qué es tanto aceite”

[Y bueno ahora si, sin más que agregar, espero que tenga un lindo día y que Dios los bendiga. ¡Arrivederci!]

Esto no era un show de televisión, él era Manuel Gonzales y este tipo de cosas nunca le pasaban.

¡TODO SE TRATABA DE UN SUEÑO, SU MENTE JUGANDO CON ÉL!

PORQUE CLARAMENTE NO TENÍA AL MINO DE MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ EN SU PUERTA PIDIÉNDOLE UNA TAZA DE ACEITE DE OLIVA PARA LA FOCACCIA LIGURIANA.

Martín sólo observó como su vecino de enfrente parecía ensimismado mirando algún punto detrás de él y realizar un intento discreto de pellizcar el dorso de su mano.

Para poner una de las caras de sorpresa más entretenidas que ha presenciado en sus dos años como estrella virtual, porque sabía perfectamente el efecto que provocaba en otros, con el castaño pareciéndose a un pequeño pudú tomado por sorpresa… aunque esperaba que hasta ahí terminará la comparación y no sufriera de un paro cardiaco.

“Entonces sobre el aceite de oliva…”

Miguel abría la puerta de su domicilio luego de un largo medio día de trabajo, odiaba que a veces le llamaran de emergencia los fines de semana durante su visita a su familia pero ser el mejor chef en uno de los restaurantes con mayor prestigio tenía su precio, y se encontró con la visión de su novio en el comedor mirando el cuerpo desparramado de su primo en la superficie plana de la mesa.

¿Es en serio?

El peruano sólo quería UN SIMPLE día sin interrupciones para recargarse espiritualmente a base de arrumacos, pero al parecer era pedir demasiado. 

“¿Qué joraca le pasa?”, sin esperar respuesta -sabía por demás lo dramático que podía ser Manu- se adentro a la cocina que tenía una vista directa al comedor para abrir el refrigerador y sacar lo que cocinaría esa noche. Era irónico como cocinar lo desestresa a pesar de ser a lo que se dedicaba para vivir. Tomó su mejor cuchillo para comenzar a cortar las verduras del guiso.

“El vecino le robó su primer beso”, comentó Pancho, sin dejar de mirar al primo de su pareja, exhalando una suave risa al conocer la premisa al contrario del dueño de casa por lo que nunca esperó la reacción resultante. El sonido de un golpe pesado contra la tabla de cortar hizo saltar a los dos ocupantes del comedor y voltearon con rapidez sólo para ver el cuchillo clavado de manera horizontal a lo largo de la madera.

“¿Eh?”, fue todo lo que replicó el mayor del trío.

“¿Amor?/Oe”, respondieron los dos castaños respectivamente.

"Perdón, creo que no escuché bien…", con algo de fuerza el cuchillo fue destrabado mientras una sonrisa un poco forzada recorrió su rostro, "Mi gallinita, puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir"

Porque no había forma de que eso fuera verdad. 

Manuel aún estaba chiquito, a sus veinte -casi veintiún- años todavía no salía de su cascarón, el peruano apenas estaba digiriendo que su hermano menor estuviera enamorado de uno de sus compañeros de curso -detrás de él como un pollito- como para agregarle el hecho que su primo fuera víctima de tal transgresión. 

Además el caso de Julio todavía era más tolerable, su interés amoroso -Daniel- es un amor, pero ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANO MAYOR SERÍA SI DEJABA QUE CUALQUIER FANTOCHE SE LE ACERCARA DE MANERA TAN VULGAR A MANUEL?

A sus veinticinco años, Miguel Prado sintió el verdadero terror de enfrentar la realidad que sus hermanitos estaban por abandonar su ala protectora.

“Conchetumadre, cualquier cosa que estés imaginando no fue así”, levantándose como resorte el primo sureño volteó a ver al novio del chef, “Pancho no digas esas cosas, no ves que se le va a subir la presión”

“Perdón, no creí que fuera a tomarlo tan mal”, con una sonrisa de disculpa el ecuatoriano se puso de pie para ir donde su pareja y comenzar a sobar su espalda para tranquilizarlo, aprovechando de retirar el cuchillo de su mano.

Lo cual le dió pie a Manuel para comenzar su relato al notar más calmado a su familiar mayor.

_“Entonces sobre el aceite de oliva”, retomó la conversación la estrella virtual mientras el castaño tomaba una postura erguida al finalmente reaccionar a lo que sucedía: tenía a, nadie más y nadie menos que, Tincho Hernandez del canal ‘Del Mate sale el Mate’ frente de él, “Usualmente la receta pide un cuarto de taza pero es una focaccia liguriana, se necesita más que un cuarto de taza para una óptima elaboración”_

_Manuel sólo podía parpadear escuchando la anécdota del rubio de cómo había consumido el aceite en su totalidad con la última receta y realmente necesitaba comenzar a preparar todo para el set a más tardar en la noche pero su disponibilidad de tiempo no le había permitido ir a comprar una nueva botella._

_Un completo desliz de su parte porque el día anterior había ido a comprar los ingredientes para la focaccia y por consiguiente ahora se veía en la necesidad de pedirle el favor a alguno de los vecinos. Aparentemente Manuel había sido el ganador al indicar que se encontraba en casa cuando su primo golpeaba su puerta en la mañana para asegurarse que todavía estaba vivo antes de irse a realizar sus pendientes._

_La conversación había cambiado conforme la visita sorpresa continuaba hablando y el chileno sólo asentía a todo en automático; su mente apenas reiniciando del shock, y fue en ese momento que registró como su boca comenzaba a humedecerse muy ligeramente, un poco de este acumulandose casi en las comisuras._

_En el momento que trago inconscientemente, el joven castaño finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba salivando por la presencia de Martín, gracias a las incontables veces que había visto los videos de sus platillos ahora tenía el mismo reflejo hacía el rubio por asociación._

_¡POR LA CHUCHA!_

_¡MALDITO PAVLOV!_

_¡MALDITA RELACIÓN ESTÍMULO-REACCIÓN!_

_Y al parecer su cara expresó abiertamente su súbita y cruel realización porque el argentino detuvo su plática._

_“Che, vos seguramente estas ocupado y yo aquí robando de tu tiempo”, rió el más alto del dúo con Manuel disculpándose diciendo que sólo recordó algo riendo nerviosamente junto a su visita para desviar la atención a cualquier pregunta al respecto._

_Añadiendo rápidamente ‘que le diera unos minutos’ para buscar lo que necesitaba y así poder escapar de la mirada verde y evitar sentirse más mortificado de ser descubierto literalmente ‘babeando’ por Martín, él no dedicaba mucho tiempo a la cocina pero sí poseía una botella de aceite de oliva lista para el capricho de una rica ensalada de tomate y palta a la hora de comer._

_Buscando entre su alacena rápidamente localizó la botella, sólo esperaba que fuera una buena marca para la receta. En muchas ocasiones, Manuel sólo agarraba la primera que veía en los estantes ya que ir a hacer despensa estaba muy por debajo en su lista de actividades favoritas._

_Suspiró y aprovechando la superficie reflectiva de su refrigerador acomodó un poco su peinado y se encargó de limpiar su mente y tragó cualquier rastro de evidencia; no necesita una repetición de lo que aconteció, y así fue como se volvió a dirigir hacia su improbable compañía aún ubicada en la puerta de entrada._

_“Tení suerte voh”, llamó la atención del rubio mientras mostraba la preciada mercancía, “Aún no la uso mucho así que debe haber más que suficiente”_

_“Aaah, flaco, vos sos mi salvador”, preparó la taza para recibir el preciado oro líquido pero en su lugar le fue entregada la botella completa, “¿Uh?”_

_“Luego me la devuelves”, comento rapidamente Manuel restándole importancia al asunto todavía algo paranoico de cualquier posible reacción física resultante a la presencia argentina; por lo que no pudo evitar escudarse detrás de su puerta, “No tiene que ser altiro porque yo no cocino mucho, bueno nos ve-”, ya casi tenía la puerta cerrada para despedirse de la celebridad virtual cuando esta fue detenida de golpe por el pie de Martín impidiendo dicha tarea._

_“Boludo, ¿cómo crees que me voy a quedar con tu botella?’”, colocando dicha pertenencia bajo su brazo la sensación del internet usó su mano ahora libre para abrir la puerta nuevamente, lo que ocasionó que sus rostro quedaran bastante cerca, “No, flaco, ¿Manuel, cierto?”, el aludido sólo asintió ignorando el hecho que él no había dado su nombre al rubio, “Como decía, Manu, yo soy hombre honrado así que vení conmigo para que te pague por la botella”_

_“No es necesario en serio”, refutó el dueño del departamento aplicando algo de fuerza para intentar cerrar la puerta, podía sentir muy claramente que su boca comenzaba a salivar de nuevo, “Es sólo una botella de aceite”_

_“Deja de ser terco, te pagaré”, Manuel iba a replicar lo poco que le importaba cualquier compensación cuando su cuerpo decidió por él al escucharse el sonido de su estómago gruñendo por la insuficiencia de comida en su sistema. Por lo absurdo de la situación, el castaño había olvidado que estaba por alimentarse cuando todo esto comenzó._

_En ese pequeño descuido el rubio aprovecho para tomarle de la mano y llevárselo al departamento de enfrente cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos._

_“Wow”, exclamó Manuel tomado lo último del fetuccini ofrecido en su tenedor, “Esto está super rico”_

_“Gracias”, comentó el más alto de ambos mientras rellenaba la copa de vino de su invitado, “¿Te dije que te pagaría el favor o no?”_

_“De haber dicho antes que el pago sería comida no me hubiera resistido tanto”, y de no haber sido por las extremas circunstancias tampoco habría negado el pago en efectivo, pero de igual manera Manuel estaba disfrutando su compensación saboreando hasta el último bocado, “Mis felicitaciones al chef”_

_“Sos todo un adulador Manu”, esa simple frase hizo que reflexionase sobre un insignificante detalle._

_Él no recordaba haberse presentado a su vecino, ¿entonces cómo es que Martín sabía su nombre?_

_A diferencia de su compañía, el castaño no era famoso… a menos que se contarán las ocasiones en las que iba a armarle el berrinche a su primo, que eran ya tomadas con humor por los veci-_

_¡CONCHETUMADRE!_

_Si lo analizaba bien, el departamento de Miguel quedaba arriba de donde se encontraba ahora… y no sería muy difícil, gracias a la costumbre de su primo de mantener las ventanas abiertas, porque en ocasiones el chileno disfrutaba de un cigarro, que el inquilino del piso inferior escuchará sus charlas. No eran exactamente discretos en esas reuniones improvisadas, aprovechando el balcón para hablar en relativa privacidad._

_O al menos así pensaba._

_Manuel sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima al inferir que si sabía su nombre de esa manera, MUY posiblemente escuchó su berrinche de la noche anterior… no, no… ya era tarde quizás debió estar durmiendo pero ¿y si era de sueño ligero y alcanzó a oír algo?_

_Lo mejor sería actuar como si nada, agradecer nuevamente por la hospitalidad y recluirse por una semana entera en su departamento de la vergüenza, esperando que Martín elimine cualquier recuerdo de dicha escena si la presenció, antes de siquiera considerar verle a los ojos de nuevo._

_“¿-dicto?”_

_“Disculpa, ¿qué?”, detuvo el acto de tomar un sorbo de vino al darse cuenta que su anfitrión le preguntaba algo que él había ignorado al formular su plan de retirada._

_“Te preguntaba cuál es el veredicto”, ante la expresión de confusión en el rostro ajeno Martin agregó, “Sabemos que calificó para ser un ‘pololo mino’ automáticamente, además no dudo de mis habilidades culinarias”, el chileno casi escupe el vino pero era demasiado bueno para ser desperdiciado de esa manera así que tragó duramente, “Pero la última palabra es tuya”_

_Manuel deseó con vigor que se lo tragará la tierra en ese instante._

_“Estoy seguro que cocino mejor que ese tal Miguel, ¿no?”_

_El castaño no registró el momento en que el rubio se sentó a un lado suyo en el sofá largo, entendiendo la insistencia de ofrecerle asiento en la sala ya que el comedor estaba siendo usado como estudio con varios papeles y una laptop encima, hasta que la cercanía fue imposible de ignorar con el brazo de Martín alrededor de sus hombros._

_“Che, no te asustes”, rió el argentino mientras le acercaba a él con camaradería, “No quise escuchar pero anoche vos no fuiste exactamente discreto frente a mi puerta y era una invitación para conquistarte que no iba a dejar pasar”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Manu, flaco, desde hace meses que he intentado acercarme a vos, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad”_

_“¿Uh?”, la cara del aludido debió ser lo bastante graciosa para hacer reír al famoso internauta, “No cacho”_

_“Ya sea por diferencia de horarios o yo que sé eran raras las veces que coincidamos en el pasillo”, respondió Martín sonriéndole, “Pero te, hmm, he visto alrededor desde que llegaste hace un año desde mi ventana cuando pensaba sobre la siguiente receta para mi canal”_

_Hace un año, Manuel había llegado con sus padres trayendo lo necesario al departamento para finalmente comenzar a vivir por su cuenta -financieramente a veces aún dependía de ellos-, quejándose durante todo el proceso para subir sus cajas porque justo ese día había mantenimiento de los ascensores. Había sido duro al inicio, pidiendo ayuda a su mamá por teléfono o yendo donde su primo, pero logró tomar el ritmo conforme aprendió cómo cuidarse a sí mismo._

_“Me llamaste la atención”, confesó el rubio tomando la mano del chileno con la suya libre acariciando el dorso con su pulgar, “Siempre podía escucharte discutiendo con ese tal Migue, o riendo junto a un Panchito, o tus gritos de frustración por el pasillo cuando algo te ponía de mal humor. Así que picaste mi curiosidad”_

_Manuel aún recalcó mentalmente sus deseos de que la tierra lo tragara pero ahora por diferentes razones porque sabía que su corazón no resistiría tanto, sentía a su cuerpo comenzar a acalorarse pero era muy posible que fuera el efecto del vino, y con el ídolo virtual diciendo estas cosas iba a caer en tentación en un parpadeo._

_"Siento que necesitas un poco más de convencimiento", dictó Martín tomando a su invitado por la barbilla, “Y no creo que me equivoque”, recibiendo de respuesta una risa jovial y airosa junto al leve sonrojo de Manuel._

_Dicho joven de veinte años no creía que estuviera apunto de besarse con el ídolo de la cocina._

_El contacto de sus labios con otros lo trajo de vuelta al momento para comenzar a disfrutar del cosquilleo que comenzaba a recorrerlo por completo._

“Y eso po”, concluyó el relato Manuel, quien se paseaba por la sala, mirando a su primo que había vuelto a tomar el cuchillo para continuar de cortar las verduras al escuchar, “No pasó nada más… aún”

“Manuel”, indicó Pacho con una risa mirando divertido al menor.

“Bueno... quizás nos besamos más de una vez pero eso fue todo”, confesó volteando hacia su ‘cuñado’ riendo en complicidad, no es como si no supiera lo que hacía, “Además Mar-“, al voltear hacia el peruano sólo encontró aire y mirando hacia el pasillo, la puerta principal abierta, “¡Le va a sacar la chucha!”

Gritando el nombre de su primo, Manuel se apresuró a ir detrás de él viéndolo justo en el momento que desaparecía escaleras abajo; con Francisco pisándole los talones luego de darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos se había percatado en qué momento Miguel volvió a clavar el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar.

“¿En verdad crees que se va a pelear por algo así?”, comentó Pancho aun en la parte más alta de las escaleras siguiendo el paso.

“¿No tienen mucho que están pololeando verdad?”, ante la afirmación del ecuatoriano el primo menor suspiró, “Bueno… hay una razón por la que la familia siempre bromea que Migue es un gallito de pelea”

“Creo que puedo imaginar”, fue la respuesta del castaño mayor a pesar de no conocer del historial de quasi-suspensiones durante la formación básica y media de su pareja por pelearse con otros compañeros, con Miguel siempre asegurando que había una buena razón detrás de su actuar.

En especial cuando conciernen a su familia y amigos.

Miguel tenía muy en claro la responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar de su familia y ninguna comadreja roba pollitos, porque eso era el vecino: una vil comadreja que quería hincar diente en carnita suave, iba a deshacer tanto trabajo de años -concretamente desde sus siete primaveras- así que una plática era inevitable para poner los límites en la mesa.

El gallito de pelea tenía una misión.

“¡Ah!”, divisando a su primo mayor a unos pasos de su departamento, Manuel aceleró su marcha; tal vez sería más joven pero tenía su ligera superioridad física para detenerle.

Ignorando el hecho que le seguían el rastro, el peruano hacía memoria del relato para ubicar en donde vivía el vecino, lo cual le dio la oportunidad que esperaba su primo para sujetarlo por debajo de los brazos en un intento de detenerlo pero fue el chileno quien se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando conjurando una fuerza desconocida Miguel lograba cruzar el pasillo -arrastrando de paso el peso muerto del menor de ambos- y dar dos fuerte golpes a la puerta, el sonido del seguro siendo destrabado se escuchó.

“Veo que no pudiste resistir mi propuesta indecorosa para—”, Martín tenía una expresión de satisfacción creyendo que su interés amoroso era quien se encontraba frente su hogar, sólo para levantar una ceja en confusión al ver de quien se trataba, “¿Profe Prado?”

“¿Hernández?”, como un espejo Miguel se hallaba en el mismo estado.

“¿Me estai weando?”, comentó Manuel siendo el más impactado por este giro en la trama.

“¡ESPERA UN MINUTO, ¿QUÉ PROPUESTA INDECOROSA?!”, en ese momento Francisco se hizo presente para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja y contenerlo de ser necesario.

“¡A UN ASADO EN CASA DE SU/MI PRIMO!”, expresaron los dos involucrados en el malentendido.

Un par de minutos después el dueño rubio de casa tarareaba alguna canción sin identificar al servir agua caliente para su mate y un té; los famosos Miguel y Pancho había preferido un vaso de juego, regresó a la sala donde sus varios invitados se encontraban y luego de entregarle su taza a Manuel tomó asiento a su lado en el sofá de dos plazas.

Francisco fue quien rompió el silencio.

“Que pequeño es el mundo, pensar que eres estudiante en los cursos de cocina de Migue”, comentó el ecuatoriano mientras sonreía a su pareja que sólo hizo un sonido gutural de afirmación al encontrarse tomando su bebida.

“Bueno la razón por la que inicié mi canal fue para poner en práctica lo que aprendía… y de paso ganar algo extra”, añadió el argentino sin perder oportunidad de pasar su brazo por detrás del chileno usando el respaldo del sofá como soporte, si notó o no que el sobreprotector primo afilo la mirada en su dirección no era seguro.

“Ah, y sólo por eso crees que ya superaste al maestro, ¿huh?”, comentó Miguel mientras su primo se llevaba una mano al rostro, porque por supuesto su primo se había ofendido por aquella particular pregunta que su futuro pololo se había atrevido a conjurar.

“Tengo fe que mis habilidades han mejorado a comparación de cuando inicie el curso”, respondió con desmesurada confianza Martín jalando a su compañero de asiento hacía él, “De ahora en adelante vos vas a comer re sabroso”

Y Manuel mirándole fijamente en respuesta no lo dudaba en lo absoluto.

Pero el sonido de un vaso siendo depositado con algo de fuerza en la mesa baja los trajo de vuelta al presente con Migue anunciando un examen sorpresa ahí y ahora para Martín.

Pancho y Manuel al menos sabían que esa noche tendrían una cena de reyes.

“Nada que se te pasó el tiempo y no viste la hora”, comentaba el peruano al mismo tiempo que era arrastrado por Francisco hacia las escaleras luego de la cena, “¡ESTAS DEMASIADO CHIQUITO PARA ANDAR SOLO TAN TARDE!”

“¡TENGO VEI-CASI VEINTIUNO, CREO QUE PUEDO CUIDARME SOLO!”

“¡Che no se preocupe profe, yo no tengo más de veinte y tres; se lo cuidó bien!”

“Ya veo… ¡ESO NO ME DEJA PARA NADA TRANQUILO, PANCHO SUÉLTAME TEN--!”

“Tienes que dormir bien porque mañana tienes una cita muy temprano con tu novio que se ha pospuesto demasiado, ¿no?”

“... … ...Si”

En esa fracción de segundo, Martín aprovechó para jalar a su nueva pareja hacia su departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

“Creo que Martín es un buen muchacho”, comentó Francisco caminado de la mano con Miguel, para evitar su escape, pero alzó una ceja al mirar a su pareja pasando imágenes de manera frenética en el buscador virtual con su mano libre, “¿Qué haces?”

“Buscando una foto de una comadreja blanca para su información de contacto”, respondió serio el peruano provocando que por el pasillo se escuchará la jovial risa de su pareja mientras empujaba al primo mayor dentro de su hogar, conocía la mejor manera para distraerlo por lo que quedaba de la noche de la situación actual.


	3. Propina No Incluida [Anime/Coffeeshop AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Anime AU/Cafetería  
> [Resumen] Es un día como cualquier otro en una cafetería en Galar.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> Situado unos años después en el mismo universo de ["Una Manzana al Día..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687597) (BrUru).
> 
> [Refs de equipo de Manu](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ei2qAsmWoAIafSQ?format=jpg&name=medium) & [Refs de asistentes](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ei2tXjFXgAAwuON?format=jpg&name=medium)

En una de las varias cafeterías de la ciudad de Motostoke en la región de Galar, el rechinido del vapor de una de sus cafeteras anunciaba la preparación de una nueva orden mientras un Alcremie a los pies de su entrenador observaba el proceso tomando entre una de sus pequeñas extremidades el pliegue del pantalón del barista.

Y sonreía cuando una taza de café con leche, con la espuma asemejando a un bulbasaur, le era dado por parte del humano para entregarlo, encaminándose hacia una mesa vacía cuidando de no derramar nada.

Siempre puntual el futuro dueño de dicha bebida caliente entraba al establecimiento para tomar asiento en la mesa previamente vacía, casi desplomándose sobre esta, y recostarse un rato sobre la superficie de madera fresca al mismo tiempo que notaba al pequeño pokemon hada trayendo su orden y agradecerle tomando la taza para darle un sorbo. La pequeña criatura regresaba feliz y dando vueltas al lado de su dueño después de un trabajo bien hecho.

Dándole una baya a su compañera hada, Manuel supo por la expresión relajada del entrenador que un café caliente era justo lo que necesitaba.

“¿Día ocupado en el gym?”, inició la conversación tomando uno de los vasos recientemente lavados por su Sinistea para secarlo con una toalla. Volteó hacia la ventana por donde unos Cutiefly ingresaron para depositar dulces de polen en una pequeña torre en la barra de postres. Tomando unas pinzas, el castaño colocó tres de estas en un plato y se acercó donde el auxiliar de gimnasio estaba sentado. 

Estaba seguro que ayudarían a revitalizar a su marido después del trabajo.

“Gracias, y no tenés ideaaaa”, se quejaba Martín dando otro sorbo y tomando una bolita de polen con sus dedos, “Desde el cambio de campeón la cantidad de retadores, re abrumante”

“No es de sorprender”, intuyó el barista observando a su pareja degustando el dulce, “Eso debió reavivar la competitividad este año”

Eso lo sabía muy bien también al manejar uno de los pocos cafés de batalla de la ciudad, mientras el aumento de clientela era bueno, también llegaba a ser cansado el ser sólo un medio para que los retadores aumenten su nivel.

Pero no es cómo si Manuel estuviera dentro del mundo competitivo de las ligas. Desde joven él había participado con su grupo de amigos sólo por ver hasta donde era posible llegar junto a ellos -cabe decir que tenía todas las medallas- pero en la fase de eliminatorias fue donde tuvo la derrota que lo sacó del evento. 

De igual manera, eso le dio la fama suficiente para que el anterior dueño del negocio en Motostoke le contratara casi al instante cuando mostró su tarjeta de identificación al buscar empleo. Y varios años después con la excusa de viajar por el mundo, el señor mayor hizo del joven barista súbitamente el propietario de la cafetería y encargado de aceptar las batallas de todo retador pasara por sus puertas.

Al menos había tenido la sensatez de dejar a dos de sus Indeedee para apoyar en las tareas más sencillas del negocio. De igual manera el lado positivo es que tenía una fuente de ingreso estable y sus pokémon se divertían, ya fuera ayudando con la cafetería o teniendo batallas con los retadores…

Y ahora que lo pensaba ya se acercaba el momento de cerrar el horario de peleas, por lo se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al campo de batalla, tomó la manilla esperando que las manecillas del reloj marcara la hora exacta y la visión de un enorme Heracross impactando contra el suelo en una aparatosa caída le recibió mientras anunciaba en voz alta el cierre de las batallas por el día de hoy, con varios de los presentes exclamando su desacuerdo.

Martín se encontraba señalando el número de una entrada del menú al Kirlia que fungía como uno de los camareros en el café mientras a sus espaldas escuchaba como su esposo se encontraba dispersando a la multitud del campo de batalla, regresando a los niños de vecindarios cercanos y los retadores más jóvenes a sus casas y hoteles respectivamente debido a que el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Observó divertido, ocultando medio rostro con su taza, como un Chandelure ingresaba por la parte trasera del establecimiento tomando posición como la fuente de iluminación del café, dando una ambientación más bohemia con sus llamas mientras después de haber ingresado por entradas especialmente elaborados para ellos, varios Morelull tomaban posiciones en algunos rincones y repisas del exterior e interior para agregar un brillo más mágico al local con su bioluminiscencia.

Manuel realmente había transformado el antiguo café con ayuda de pokémon salvajes que a cambio de comida y un lugar para descansar hacían de su parte para atraer más público después de que el principal entretenimiento de las batallas terminaba.

Un plato con su entremés le fue depositado ahora por un Reuniclus quien luego se dirigió hacia una mesa donde un par de adultos se sentaban y les entregaba los menús con uso de su telequinesis.

No tuvo la oportunidad de tomar bocado alguno cuando sintió como un par de brazos le aprisionaba con fuerza al levantarlo de su asiento haciéndolo reír cuando reconocía la textura un poco áspera del pelaje oscuro y claro del Obstagoon perteneciente a su pareja al ser sacudido de lado a lado como un muñeco de trapo.

Aparentemente alguien estaba de muy buen humor por una victoria reciente.

Su campo de visión reconoció de inmediato los colores rosados y verdes de otro pokémon de su pareja, Tsareena quien apenas vio el trato tosco hacia el humano se apresuró a detener el acto antes de que pudiera lastimar al rubio. La pokémon rápidamente comenzó a regañar al otro con Martín asegurando que se encontraba bien, pero sus palabras fueron calladas cuando la recién llegada le introdujo un pedazo del emparedado que había ordenado ahora más pendiente de las necesidades del humano que compartía lazos afectivos con su entrenador.

Una risa le hizo voltear para ver a su castaño cubriéndose la boca al presenciar justo el momento en que Martín había sido callado con comida y este había continuado mascando ya que no podía detener las tendencias sobreprotectoras de la pokémon tipo planta. 

Y fue ahí que notó la enorme y tímida figura del Golisopod, en un intento vano de cubrirse detrás del castaño, mirando con curiosidad pero cauteloso la escena cómica desenvolviéndose. El pokémon acorazado era el más tranquilo del trío presente y por encima de todo el más apegado a su entrenador fuera de las batallas. 

Era una competencia con Alcremie por la atención de su entrenador casi a diario.

“Quieto, iré por la medicina”, comentó el castaño antes de perderse detrás de la barra de la recepción donde tenía un botiquín con pócimas y bayas necesarias para sus peleadores.

Porque estos tres pokemon conformaban el equipo élite del café cuando se trataba de peleas de alto nivel.

Alcremie, Sinistea y Corsola eran buenos para peleas de nivel bajo e intermedio y de paso atender a la clientela; pero Golisopod, Tsareena y Obstagoon eran los campeones regentes del café de batalla. Es por eso que muchos entrenadores frecuentaban este café por encima de otros…

Además que Martín, como entrenador en toda definición de la palabra, había ayudado en la formación combativa apenas Manuel le comentó años atrás sobre su nuevo empleo. 

Obviamente su gran talento como luchador era demostrado por el prestigio que tenía su esposo en la ciudad como otro entrenador al cual uno debía retar en su camino hacía el título de campeón.

El sonido del vaporizador médico podía ser escuchado conforme Manuel se encargaba de curar cualquier raspadura o golpe en Golisopod, a pesar de su armadura y la resistencia del bicho el castaño no dejaba nada al azar. El castaño observó a su pareja levantarse e ir hacia ellos, ayudando a calmar a Golisopod cuando este daba un estremecimiento ante el contacto de la medicina contra sus heridas.

Lo que provocaba que los otros dos pokémon del trío llegaran donde su entrenador para ser tratados también y poder recibir mimos del rubio. Realmente los habían consentido demasiado pensó el castaño.

Y pensar que los pokémon del rubio eran igual o peor que los de Manuel.

Conforme las horas pasaban y la noche se acentuaba, la cafetería se fue vaciando hasta que los únicos humanos presentes antes de la hora de cierre eran el joven dueño y su pareja que se encontraban sentados en su mesa preferida frente al ventanal -cada uno con una nueva bebida, cortesía de la Hatterene que auxiliaba en la barra- después de ser obligados a descansar cuando Manuel tomó la escoba para comenzar a limpiar.

De un momento a otro se sintió levitado en el aire, la escoba desapareciendo de sus manos, antes de ser lanzado contra su pareja que abrió los brazos por instinto al verlo aproximarse. Un pequeño estruendo se escuchó de la caída de ambos en el suelo de madera, antes de que la figura encapuchada de un Mimikyu desapareciera detrás de la puerta doble de la cocina.

Ya hablaría después con él sobre no hacer este tipo de bromas.

Pero fue en vano, apenas trataba de hacer el intento de trabajar, alguno de los pokémon presentes lo impedía. Finalmente resignado a que no lograría nada tomó asiento a un lado de Martín que le esperaba en su mesa favorita para compartir un rato hablando sobre temas relacionados al campeonato o futuras salidas, ¿desde hace cuánto que no tenían una cita?

Aparentemente ese había sido el plan desde el inicio de sus empleados y equipo.

‘¡Por Arceus! Hasta a los pokémon les gusta ser cupidos’ pensó entre risas el castaño, ‘¿Quizás se deba a que perciben nuestro estrés?’

El calor de otra mano tomando la suya le sacó de sus divagaciones y respondió a la propuesta que hacía su cónyuge de tomar unas cortas vacaciones con una afirmación, estaba seguro que su staff no se opondría si les dejaba solos por unos días… aunque pensándolo mejor... quizás sería bueno hablarle a su hermana para supervisar.

“Oe”

“¿Huh?”

“Van a ser 150”

“¿Qué? ¿En serio le vas a cobrar al amor de tu vida?”

“Las cuentas no se pagan solas… muy bien, 125 sin propina incluida”

“Oh, yo sé cómo cubrir lo último”

Sin notar como Chandelure y Morelull bajaban la intensidad de sus luces para darles privacidad ante ojos curiosos del exterior, Manuel aceptó el suave beso que Martín deposito en sus labios para sellar los planes exclamando que no podía esperar para tenerlo para él solito en ciudad Ballonlea. Ante lo cual el castaño rió, como si las doces bendiciones que tenían a su cargo los fueran a dejar irse solos si podían tener divertidas batallas entre ellos en el campamento que estaban planeando.


	4. Claroscuro [Angeles&Demonios/Tratos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Angeles&Demonios/Tratos  
> [Resumen] Todo se trataba de una mañana tranquila para los seres astrales.

Era una mañana cualquiera.

Y como en toda mañana cualquiera, el sonido de un despertador retumbaba en todos los rincones de la habitación que compartían dos entes reposando en una mullida cama bajo sus cobijas.

Sin embargo, un poco de movimiento se podía apreciar cuando Manuel era despertado de golpe por el fuerte abrazo de su pareja cuando en protesta por el sonido tan insistente de la alarma había hecho lo que mejor sabía hacer: exigirle a su pareja que fuera quien apagara la tortura sonora.

El castaño afilo su mirada hacia Martín, pero debía aún tener una expresión adormilada para menguar su usual efecto ya que el otro no reaccionó, y así con dicho incentivo estiró su brazo hacia la pequeña cómoda a un lado de la cama. 

Sólo para darse cuenta que tenía que pasar por encima del rubio con quien compartía lecho para llegar a su objetivo.

Gruñó por lo bajo y decidió que no, era el turno de Martín de apagar el despertador; así que dejó caer su mano y se acomodó mejor contra el otro cuerpo aprovechando el abrazo.

La alarma replicó por unos dos minutos más.

“Manuuuu”, lloriqueo el rubio apretando más al aludido pero sin hacer indicio que se levantaría aún con sus ojos cerrados.

“No po, tú estaí más cerca”, dijo el castaño con sus ojos también cerrados, “Además tienes el turno matutino entre los dos”

Un minuto más pasó con el despertador realizando su tarea.

Manuel sonrió triunfal a pesar que la calidez de los brazos ajenos le abandonó y escuchó el sonido de las cobijas rozando entre si cuando Martín se dio media vuelta para apagar lo que llamaba un ‘infernal invento’ entre balbuceos. 

No pudo disfrutar mucho de su reciente victoria cuando sintió una colisión contra su costado que le hizo rodar casi cayendo de la cama; de no ser porque sus garras salieron de manera instintiva aferrándose al borde del colchón, como si su vida dependiera de ello, quedando colgado a escasos centímetros del suelo.

El castaño agradeció la sensatez que ambos tuvieron al diseñar la habitación, no colocando el nidito de amor tan alto: empotrado a unos metros del suelo, cuando este tipo de sucesos acontecían.

Vio al rubio abalanzarse hacia él en su rescate cuando se percató que al estirar la espalda sus alas involuntariamente se materializaron golpeando de paso a su compañero al abrirse; quien haciendo usos de sus características físicas se había salvado a sí mismo de caer al frío suelo como un ‘grandioso’ inicio de alba. 

Tristemente cualquier rastro de sueño del demonio desapareció por completo. En especial si las alas desaliñadas que el castaño portaba eran cualquier indicativo de su abrupto y violento despertar.

Ahora su mirada afilada si tuvo el efecto deseado sobre el ángel, quien sólo se derretía en disculpas una vez tuvo a su pareja de vuelta en sus brazos y le daba mimos para enmendar su error; prometiendo de paso un regalo después de concluir su jornada laboral.

Y esta era la razón de mayor peso por la cual el demonio usualmente tomaba la tarea de despertar a ambos. Apenas estuvieron un poco despabilados la pareja descendió al suelo de manera más tranquila en esta ocasión, flotando hasta que sus pies tocaron la superficie empedrada. 

“¿Por qué tenemos ese poco agraciado aparato?”, refunfuño el ángel aún con sueño frotándose los ojos con su pulgar e índice.

“Fue idea tuya, querido”, respondió con sarcasmo el demonio más lúcido que su compañía, “y si no mal recuerdo... lo compraste sin consultarlo conmigo”

Dando unos bostezos y escapando de cualquier sermón adicional, el rubio se dirigió hacia la cascada del balneario en su residencia para tomar una ducha fresca, antes de tener que comenzar sus labores; con su pareja siguiendo sus pasos para aprovechar de tomar una tibia inmersión en la poza de lava, ya que disponía de más tiempo libre.

Así era como el día daba inicio para una pareja claroscuro en una de las tantas islas flotantes entre los reinos de Elohim y Shatan realizando la rutina de tantas centurias juntos.

Sumergido hasta su clavícula y recostado contra uno de las paredes de la poza, el demonio observaba como su compañero se colocaba bajo la fresca agua de la cascada para frotar su rostro eliminando cualquier rastro físico de sueño y proceder a sacudir sus alas para limpiarlas, hasta su acostumbrada prístina condición, esparciendo gotas a su alrededor en el proceso; Manuel no podía evitar bufar un poco ante la escena mientras tomaba una pequeña piedra ígnea para frotar su piel eliminando cualquier dureza antes de tomar su turno bajo la cascada.

Considerando sus estatus como un demonio de la seducción y un ángel de la pasión, ambos estaban sujetos a un estricto cuidado personal por parte de sus jefes. Cuidados que Martín procuraba con vehemencia y Manuel, por su parte, cubría el mínimo requerido. 

A pesar de no ser el mismo ente en sus primeras décadas dentro una alianza, aún era surreal para el castaño estar en comunión de almas con el rubio y… haber realizado sus tareas al tener treinta y nueve luceros - lo cuales se opacaron o ardieron dependiendo de su alineación espiritual- a su cuidado como recompensa de su buena resonancia durante tanto tiempo juntos.

Ciertamente sus jefes, como seres apegados a las viejas costumbres y reglas, miraban con muy buenos ojos la dedicación para aumentar sus números y mantener la adoración vigente a sus respectivos reyes; a pesar de que era un número bajo comparado con otras alianzas y sus superiores inmediatos eran nemesis uno del otro.

Una relación entre un mensajero del cielo y un seductor de las tinieblas había dejado de ser tabú -debido a la necesidad de mantener sus números por los milenios de batallas- mucho antes de que el lucero de Manuel fuera originado.

Dichas relaciones eran apodadas Claroscuro, claramente quien lo acuñó por primera vez no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Siendo él mismo producto de una parte angelical y otra demoníaca, aún escapaba de su comprensión qué vio un guerrero celestial en un incubus, pero el resultado había sido el castaño; un succubus, cuando su alineación se definió. De igual manera Martín era fruto de un extenso historial de relaciones inter astrales, a pesar de que sus creadores directos eran ángeles como él. Lo curioso fue cuando su alineación como hacedor de favores pasionales se definió desconcertando a sus progenitores, un protector de templos y un juez. 

En la actualidad, las batallas aún continuaban pero aquellas con resultados fatídicos solían ser accidentales; aunque eso no implicaba la falta de choques de poderes de gran calibre si dos entes tenían el mismo nivel para prolongarla por más de cien ciclos solares.

Pero eso es el trabajo de los guerreros principalmente, Manuel felizmente aceptaba trabajar detrás de un escritorio con varios papiros por revisar como uno de los tantos asistentes del turno vespertino de su jefe. 

Su recompensa era lo suficiente buena para aguantar los caprichos del ente milenario -como traerle comida de algún restaurante humano determinado- y sin la preocupación de tener enfrentamientos innecesarios contra ángeles u otros demonios -por alguna batalla de morales y/o intereses- en el terreno humano, lo que le hacían su labor ideal. 

En esos momentos de antaño, pensaba tomarse su tiempo para encontrar con quién aliarse… y pudo haber sido de dicha manera de no ser por la intervención del demonio de la envidia, Julio, con sus burlas hacia el castaño por su aparente carencia de motivación hacia sus labores como un servidor de las tinieblas.

_“¿Qué clase de succubus prefiere trabajo de escritorio a de campo?”_

_“Seguro que sigues sin alianza por lo poco social que eres”_

Manuel sabía que la venganza del otro demonio, debido a las muchas derrotas sufridas a sus manos durante los entrenamientos básicos, caería sobre él en algún punto de su existencia. La joven entidad realmente le hacía honor a su reputación como provocador de desastres.

Simplemente no previó cómo sería ejecutada.

Fue así como de manera abrupta conocería a su futura pareja cuando el pequeño bastardo decidió inscribirlo, sin su consentimiento, en el ‘Septenario del Cortejo’ o mejor conocido como el ‘Lapsus de Caza’.

Dicho sobrenombre -entre ángeles y demonios- venía del hecho que por siete jornadas solares podías ‘cazar’ a un posible objetivo para evaluarse mutuamente mediante demostraciones de poder y destreza en batallas; decidiendo si era el indicado con quien crear una alianza. De no ser así, se repetía el proceso con otro posible candidato hasta que el tiempo se agotara -parecería poco para dicha tarea pero eran seres muy ocupados- o hallarás al adecuado, con quien cuidar a la siguiente oleada de luceros. 

Muchos de los participantes son entidades novicias que buscaban probarse a sí mismos y continuar sus linajes, en especial la clase guerrera.

En pocas palabras era una locura de dimensiones bíblicas y para hacerlo más gracioso, a los altos mandos se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevarlo a cabo dentro del flotante atolón conocido como el Jardín del Edén, lugar del pecado original.

No falta decir que en el calor de la batalla culminada y la pasión de una victoria mutua asegurada, algunos participantes se dejaban llevar por la intensidad del momento, dando más infamia al evento y lugar... o al menos así decían los rumores. A Manuel nunca le había importado; el Lapsus no era un evento obligatorio ni necesario para crear alianzas y quedaba relegado fuera de sus pensamientos.

Hasta que tuvo un pliego en manos que anunciaba su admisión como competidor.

Con sus ojos en blanco y mirando hacia el horizonte Manuel podía fácilmente visualizar a su superior Ashmedai, con copa de vino en mano, riendo a todo pulmón desde la comodidad de un gran cojín en una junta de príncipes infernales dando su visto bueno a su participación. Los demonios en el dominio de la lujuria raramente tomaban parte del evento, encontrando parejas con mayor facilidad gracias a sus habilidades que otros dominios. 

Por lo que conociendo del linaje de su callado asistente suponía era una buena oportunidad para demostrar el poder de sus legiones si lograba conseguir un par de gran calibre y traer una poderosa nueva generación bajo su mandato.

Coronando su mala suerte, el pergamino había llegado a él justo en uno de los raros instantes que sus ocupados progenitores le visitaban; quienes estaban emocionados al saber de su participación en ese ciclo.

Su creador celestial, favoreciendo una apariencia femenina, había mostrado el mayor ímpetu entre los presentes al ser combatiente en el ejército de los cielos y gustosamente se ofreció a ayudarle a prepararse para tal acontecimiento.

Manuel sólo pudo sonreír forzadamente sin poder negarse a la oferta al tener la evidencia a la vista. Todo esto debía ser un plan orquestado por su jefe para que no pudiera quemar la invitación y simplemente no asistir al no ser, una vez más, obligatorio o necesario. 

Y fue así como se vió envuelto en entrenamientos que no realizaba desde hace muchos ciclos solares cuando apenas era un pequeño lucero al cuidado de dos entidades astrales mayores.

Pero su segundo progenitor no se quedó atrás en su apoyo hacia una de sus más recientes fortunas; el castaño nunca sabría en qué momento el diabólico de su creador tomó posesión del ‘uniforme’ -que varían dependiendo de la designación- del ente de la seducción para realizarle algunas modificaciones.

El ‘mostrar piel’ para la seducción es un estándar entre los demonios bajo el dominio de la lujuria, siendo un escote al frente la zona designada por excelencia, los humanos se volvían locos fácilmente con dicha visión; su uniforme de asistente conformado por un pantalón de talle alto, un chaqueta por encima de los hombros, un par de guantes negros y una camisa abierta dejando al descubierto parte del busto era muestra de eso… para las situaciones que requerían un mínimo de decoro.

Sin embargo, en la opinión popular entre ambos reinos el uniforme del cautivador de campo era demasiado ligero; en parte para agilizar su oficio y cumplir con las cuotas.

Concretamente se trataba de cualquier vestimenta hecha con una delgada y suave tela, confeccionada al gusto particular de cada demonio, buscando cubrir sólo lo necesario y justo para causar deseo. 

Podría ser una toga o un vestido, un traje de dos piezas o un simple pantalón -en el caso de muchos incubus- con el común denominador de mostrar un mínimo de pecho. Había demonios que simplemente envolvían la tela a sus caderas o la tiraban sobre el hombro para asegurarla con un cinto o broche y mostrarse satisfechos. Después de todo, las propiedades mágicas del atuendo le harían mutar para esfumarse, deslizarse o derretirse -dependiendo de los caprichos de su objetivo- para revelar el premio.

En su caso, Manuel decidió aprovechar toda la tela que le fue asignada para confeccionarse un traje que le cubriera casi en su totalidad, exceptuando manos y pies, con una capucha incluida -recordando las prendas parecidas que llamaron su atención en tiendas humanas cuando era un pequeño lucero acompañando a uno de sus progenitores- y como era designado: un escote sencillo para mostrar parte de su pecho. Todo considerado para sus ciclos de prácticas en la orbe humana. 

Traje que usualmente se encontraba guardado en un cofre bajo llave y muy casualmente su demoníaco progenitor logró adquirir.

El esfuerzo no había sido en vano.

El demonio castaño nunca había sentido tantas miradas sobre su ser, pero portando su nuevo conjunto al hacer aparición sobre las verdes pasturas del Edén podía sentir la curiosidad y la sorpresa de ver al fácilmente identificable cautivador de las tinieblas entre las filas de participantes. 

El traje aún seguía cubriendo gran totalidad su cuerpo. Simplemente su progenitor demoníaco había visto necesario hacer unas aberturas a lo largo de sus piernas y un corte de la mitad de sus antebrazos hasta los hombros y cualquier movimiento exagerados o brusco revelaría la piel debajo de sus pliegues. 

Sin embargo en las posiciones correctas se evitaba en la mayoría del tiempo, no era así con el nuevo escote. Ya que este había sido agrandando hasta mostrar parte de su abdomen, como si hubiera sido estirado. Dejando que algunos pliegos cayeran hacia afuera al acomodarse. Al menos había logrado convencer a sus progenitores de no llevar joyería, considerando el gusto por los destellos de ambas especies, ya sea por anhelo de su luz perdida o admiración a la luz del Creador; de lo contrario sería como pintarse un objetivo para el resto de los competidores.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ser contemplado, gracias a su designación, nunca predijo el escalofrío que le recorrió por completo al sentir una profunda inspección sobre sí; en la espera del trompetazo que diera inicio al Lapsus y de manera disimulada intentó localizar el origen pero sin éxito.

Varias alas, en diversidad de formas y colores, fueron desplegadas para emprender el vuelo cuando el trompetazo era emitido dando inicio al evento; Manuel prefirió esconderse entre las sombras y follaje del jardín conforme a sus espaldas comenzaron las batallas que marcarían una de las más ruidosas y tediosas esperas de su existencia.

_Al término de la primera jornada solar, Manuel seguía siendo un ente sin compromisos._

_Agradeció el hecho que al terminar sin forjar una alianza nada se vería afectado. El terminar solo simplemente tenía la implicación que no habías encontrado a tu igual, ni más ni menos; y podías esperar para el siguiente periodo de ‘caza’ para hallarlo sin que nadie sintiera un ápice de lástima por uno._

_Inclusive eso servía para llamar la atención de más poderosos entes que podrían considerar unirse al Septenario para probar su suerte contra uno._

_Era una estrategia que Manuel no temía tantear si lo sacaba del apuro en la cual su cuestionable amistad con Julio le había arrojado._

_Y hubiera sido lo que llevaría a cabo de no haberse distraído en apenas el inicio de la segunda jornada; según marcaba la gran proyección de un reloj de arena en la bóveda sobre el jardín. Tranquilizado porque no había sido objetivo de ninguno de los competidores hasta ahora, el seguidor de las tinieblas bajo su guardia mientras buscaba un buen sitio para pasar la espera más cómodo._

_Quizás un riachuelo o estanque podrían proveer algún entretenimiento con lo cual pasar el tiempo; siendo que los animales del jardín estaban ausentes al ser resguardados para el evento. Lo cual era una lástima porque no le hubiera molestado jugar con los reptiles con los cuales su amigo Francisco, el ángel a cargo del Edén, tenía una especial conexión._

_Fue sólo en un santiamén que todo cambio, su cuerpo reaccionaba antes de poder procesar lo que sucedía._

_Sus alas se materializaron instintivamente al sentir cómo un objeto desconocido comenzaba a enroscar a su alrededor -¿era una clase de cuerda dorada?- pero no pudo despegar cuando sintió un golpe en el punto indicado en su espalda que forzaba la desmaterialización de sus alas para prevenir cualquier herida grave._

_El resultado: Manuel cayó sobre el terreno frondoso del jardín inmovilizando al ser arrastrado por las pesadas orbes -siendo una, la culpable del golpe que sintió- sujetas al extremo de un conjunto de sogas enrolladas a su alrededor._

_Su plan de evadir todo posible contendiente esfumándose frente a sus ojos conforme un aleteo se aproximaba por encima suyo._

_"Te escondes bien, pero yo no me rindo, ¿entendes?... Por fin te encontré.”_

_Al escuchar a su captor, Manuel recuerda mecerse de lado a lado hasta lograr quedar sobre su espalda para saber a qué y quién se enfrentaría._

_La visión del uniforme, en una gama de blancos y azules, de unos pantalones amplios ajustándose gradualmente entorno a los pies, una camisa con mangas largas y una larga capa sobre su hombro rodeando su torso siendo sujeta a su cuerpo con un cinturón ancho, combinado con un arco en mano y el arma alrededor suyo, bastó para saber la alineación del ángel flotando sobre suyo: un casamentero bajo el mandato del arcángel Rafael._

_De todos los rangos de ángeles existentes, un hacedor de favores pasionales le había capturado._

_Su figura contrastante en el reino de los cielos a las órdenes del rival del príncipe demoníaco Ashmedai._

_Aquello parecía una escena sacada de una de las tantas historias de narrativas claroscura que su progenitor oscuro frecuentemente leía. Y algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que muy probablemente su captor tenía una predisposición en su elección de candidato a alianza por exposición a la misma ficción._

_“El nombre es Martín, tu futuro compañero y co-progenitor de todos tus luceros por venir.”_

_El demonio puso los ojos en blanco: ciertamente alguien tenía una inmesurada confianza para soltar tal proclamación sin una batalla para sostener su veracidad._

_Se ganaba unos cuantos puntos a su favor por ello y su atractivo físico._

_Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle a considerar: el hecho que el succubus no había considerado en sus planes unirse al evento y tampoco buscaba una alianza… aún._

_Manuel forcejeando contra sus amarras le hizo saber de las circunstancias que lo llevaron hasta la situación actualmente, en un punto al tocar suelo el ángel contribuía a su liberación, agregando el por qué debería considerar buscar otro candidato sabiendo que su contrario intentaría comenzar la evaluación conforme sentía las cuerdas aflojarse de su abrazo._

_Al menos el poseedor de ojos verdes había aceptado creerle, pero su semblante cambió a uno de desilusión conforme escuchaba… por unos ínfimos momentos y después proponer un trato con una sonrisa plasmada como si lo anterior fuera sólo una pequeña piedra la cual debía retirar del camino hacia su meta._

_“Te dejaré ir para volver a capturar y...”_

_El castaño, intentando mermar el dolor en su espalda, casi le grita que si no había escuchado su historia._

_“Considerando que ya sabes de mis intenciones debería ser más fácil para ti evadirme al estar alerta de mi presencia, ¿no?”_

_Manuel presionó su boca en una línea tensa y asistió._

_“Si logras escapar por dos jornadas solares más entonces desistiré de formar una alianza contigo”_

_En ese entonces pensó que el tiempo estipulado era demasiado corto aún si el ángel se jactaba de ser un gran espécimen de su reino para salir victorioso en tan breve periodo, pero el demonio lo vió como una salida fácil al enredo en el que se encontraba._

_A escasos destellos del inicio de la quinta jornada solar, el seductor de las tinieblas se hallaba nuevamente atado por el extraño instrumento de amarras -¿boleadoras al parecer?- del mensajero del cielo. Y conforme esperaba por su liberación nuevamente, meditó sobre todos los factores hasta ahora y… una alianza con Martín lucía cada vez más tentadora y la mejor opción considerando su alineación._

_Ciertamente sus jefes amarían tener nuevos subalternos muy afinados a sus dominios si los rangos de sus futuros luceros eran iguales a los de sus progenitores._

_Fue así cómo por el sobrante de tiempo, Martín y Manuel habían puesto todo de sí para demostrar que eran iguales y consolidar una posible alianza._

_Gastando hasta el último aliento de poder en ello, como fue en el caso del asistente vespertino cuando se levantó en brazos del agente de campo, a la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles, luego de desvanecer al agotar su reserva de energía; pero sabía que había logrado su cometido cuando el rubio le atrajo hacía él para una sesión de mimos y halagos, algo muy típico de su alineación hacia sus parejas, por su desempeño._

_Bueno un pequeño precio al cual habituarse._

_“Debemos trabajar en tu resistencia y condición física… pero sólo un poquito. Tenés bonitas piernas.”_

_Manuel no recuerda la expresión que conjuro a través de su rostro pero fue capaz de hacer reír a su futuro compañero; una vez firmada la comunión de almas en los registros colectivos._

Y su intuición sobre su jefe fue la correcta, Ashmedai había tomado la noticia de su alianza con un júbilo inusitado en su ser; en especial al escuchar que fue con un subordinado de su contrario celestial, sonriendo con todos su colmillos a la vista de su asistente anunció su expectativa de buenos resultados en los frutos de esa alianza. 

Aparentemente Rafael le había dicho palabras muy similares a su subalterno al saberse la noticia de su elección de pareja.

Sintiendo una leve sacudida en su hombro por parte de su par, el demonio reposando en la poza de lava abría sus ojos después de una improvisada siesta al recordar el pasado. 

Aún recordaba la cara de desconcierto de Julio al verlo ‘capturado’ en brazos de un ángel -sus energías aún bajas como para moverse por sí mismo- y no pudo evitar reírse al presenciar el momento preciso cuando el demonio guerrero Miguel le daba un zape en la cabeza al menor por ‘entregarle en bandeja de plata’ a uno de los suyo al ángel que consideraba un rival amistoso alegando algo sobre ‘tener que soportar una nueva sarta de soliloquios’ por parte de Martín durante sus batallas en terreno humano de cruzar caminos.

Pero eso no quedó ahí, Manuel le retribuyo al instigador con las mejores intenciones como amigo y camarada de armas: Mandando a uno de los ángeles más adorables que ha conocido, Daniel -un curandero-, como su prospecto a una futura alianza. Sabiendo que el ente de la envidia dejaba de ‘funcionar correctamente’ ante la más mínima pizca de atención por parte de una afable entidad.

Sujetando la mano ofrecida, el seductor de las tinieblas se permitió ser retirado de la poza y redirigido a la cascada para terminar su aseo y continuar con lo siguiente de su rutina. 

Luego de la sesión de acicalamiento removiendo cualquier impureza o reposicionando sus plumajes durante la aplicación de aceite protectivo, Manuel podía apreciar mejor las plumas blancas con detalles azules de su pareja y a su vez Martín, las lustrosas plumas negras. El par de entes en sus respectivos atuendos finalmente salían de la habitación para consumir alimentos -a pesar de no ser indispensable- para acumular reservas de energía extra.

Esa era una de las tantas ventajas de vivir en una isla flotante: fácil acceso a los alimentos y ofrendas por parte de los humanos e igual distancia entre ambos reinos. Entendía perfectamente el porque su jefe gustaba de las creaciones culinarias de la esfera humana ya que ambos entes residentes disfrutaban de diversas infusiones de hojas, frutos y flores que en ocasiones compraban aprovechando alguna vuelta a dicho mundo.

Martín colocó su arco dorado a un costado de un cofre, con hielos perpetuos de las orillas del Cocytus donde contenían los alimentos y líquidos que necesitaba mantenerse en un ambiente frío, y tomar uno de los recipientes para servirlo en dos copas y entregar una a su pareja. Ambos dieron un sorbo sintiendo la frescura de la bebida.

Con el vaso listo para una segunda porción Martín emitió un sonido de sorpresa al ver que el cielo comenzaba a tomar una coloración violeta conforme los rayos del sol iluminaban el horizonte y ello conllevaba el significado que estaba con el tiempo justo para llegar donde su patrón y reportarse para otra jornada en las tierras del sur, de ahí tomó su característica forma de hablar.

En un santiamén el seguidor de las tinieblas vió como su compañero de vivienda tomaba su elixir de golpe y se dirigía a la entrada principal de la construcción que compartían para emprender el vuelo. 

“Chau mi vida, me voy a trabajar”

“¡Oe!”, el heraldo del cielo se detuvo y pareció recordar algo repentinamente justo en el momento que el castaño aparecía detrás de él, “¿No olvidas algo?"

“Che, por supuesto”, dando media vuelta de golpe y atrayendo a Manuel sin aviso, se despidió con un beso de la buena suerte; eso hasta que se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo que le distrajo de su tarea y notó su arco en el piso, “¡Oh, eso!”

“Si eso, pero gracias de todos modos”, comentaba el demonio entre risas antes de volver a sentir a su compañero besarle en la mejilla y comenzar a bajar, “¡Martín, vas a llegar tarde!”

“No creo que al patrón le moleste si sabe que estaba cumpliendo con lo que nos exigen los mandamientos”, una mirada a los ojos de su pareja -las pupilas ligeramente en forma de las hojas de hiedra del diablo- le confirmó al succubus que el rubio se había dejado afectar fácilmente por sus feromonas cuando le incitó con el beso sorpresa.

Por las llamas del infierno, seguramente su tutor de prácticas (alias ‘El Trauco’) se estaría riendo de saber que su ex-interno aún tenía el ocasional accidente con dicha habilidad de defensa al ser sorprendido; lo cual invitaba al desastre.

Desastre que en este caso se llamaba Martín, un casamentero dispuesto a cumplir con su rol en el ámbito amoroso, y Manuel sabía que no sería el castigado al final de la jornada mientras entre risas de ambos se cerraba la entrada principal nuevamente.


	5. El Hospedaje No Incluye Desayuno [Fantasía/Cuidados]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Fantasía/Cuidados  
> [Resumen] A Martín y Manuel le esperan dos inesperadas sorpresas luego de reencontrarse.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> Te aconsejo leer la precuela ["El Canto de las Olas"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373828/chapters/50914378) para entender mejor este fic.  
> Situado en el mismo universo que [En el Sendero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374137/chapters/50915176) (EcuPer).

Era un día perfecto: soleado a la temperatura adecuada, las olas rompiendo contra la orilla con su característico canto junto a las gaviotas graznando que surcaban los cielos por cualquier oportunidad de comida y el brillo del mar por los rayos del sol. Todo esto creaban la imagen ideal de una playa, digna para una postal que mandarías a tu mejor amigo para darle celos de lo bien que te lo estás pasando…

Pero para Martín todo eso quedaba opacado por una circunstancia fortuita.

Bueno, en realidad se trataban de dos circunstancias fortuitas y rechonchas que le miraban con ojitos lastimeros apenas entreabrió sus dedos para observar la escena frente suyo luego de intentar convencerse que se trataba de una alucinación por el calor.

Pero no era así.

Dos pequeñas focas de pelaje moteado le miraban con intensa curiosidad a escasos metros de donde se encontraba parado.

Dos crías que descaradamente botaban con una tierna gracia hacia donde su pareja Manuel, en su forma de foca leopardo, descansaba sobre las piedras y arena de la playa; quien de paso no se dignaba a voltear a verlo en un intento de desligarse de lo que ocurría.

¡LA OSADÍA!

Para cualquier persona ajena, la situación sería propia de una serie de comedia al ver a un joven adulto rubio sumiéndose en la desesperación al hacer los cálculos mentales de cuánto presupuesto conllevaba una paternidad no planeada, ¡y encima con dos criaturas!, cuantos días extras serían para costearse el pescado y leche que requerían (ya de por sí Manuel era de manutención alta...).

Tendría que sacrificar el automóvil de sus sueños para comprar los materiales para el cuarto de los niños.

Se encontraba tan sumido en los planes del futuro universitario de sus retoños que no prestó atención al bufido que Manuel soltó para llamar su atención.

El único humano del grupo levantó la mira al sentir la figura de la foca adulta acercándose hasta colocarse frente suyo, con las dos bolitas de grasa asomándose por encima de su lomo con más curiosidad.

Un bufido y un par de gruñidos.  
  
“¿No son selkies?”  
  
Un cabeceo afirmación y tres bufidos más con su correspondiente gruñido por parte de Manuel.  
  
“Que ellos te siguieron luego de que, sin saberlo, los salvastes de otro depredador”  
  
Un leve resoplido de afirmación.

“¿Entonces no te liaste con una foquita rechoncha y bonita? Entendería porque son hermosas cuando son gorditas... “

El leopardo marino sólo le miró intensamente, era claro que su pareja no había notado que las crías ni siquiera eran de la misma especie que él.

“¿Qué yo soy el único para vos como vos sos para mí?”

Manuel sólo rodó los ojos pero se acurruco contra su pareja para darle peso a su afirmación, la cual fue correspondida con un fuerte abrazo por parte del argentino.

Momento que fue breve debido a la intervención de dos jóvenes focas al gruñir para llamar la atención y copiar la acción del espécimen adulto buscando donde acurrucarse contra aquella criatura terrestre. Acción que hizo que los ojos verdes del rubio se iluminarán volteando hacia Manuel y lentamente recostarse, entre risas, contra el suelo arenoso para dejar que los pinnipidos se acomodaran mejor. 

Quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a cerrar los ojos para dormir. 

La foca leopardo hizo un soplido de alivio mientras se preparaba para su transformación.

“A vos te voy a llamar Lionel y a vos, Oliver”, exclamaba contento el ‘nuevo padre’ provocando que el selkie en su forma humanoide le informará que Oliver era un curioso nombre para una hembra, “Oli... y Lio entonces”

Manuel sonreía al recostarse a un lado observando al humano batallar al sacar su celular para unas fotos y videos (para añadir a su creciente colección). Algo que sabía a la perfección era que Martín procuraba guardar los recuerdos que compartían, sea cual sea la ocasión.  
  
El sonido de la cámara digital fue disparado varias veces y en las fotos se distinguía a un rubio y un castaño con dos invitados moteados en la toma.

Luego de un par de horas descansando bajo el sol, tanto las crías como la foca mayor se encontraban listos para adentrarse al agua y jugar antes de cazar (al menos en el caso de las verdaderas focas). Sin siquiera esperar por su respuesta Manuel tiraba del brazo de Martín para adentrarse al mar, apenas el último dejó sus objetos de valor en la mochila que cargaba cada que iba a recibirle a la orilla del mar.

Sólo que en esta ocasión tenían a dos rechonchos infiltrados siguiéndoles rebotando hacia el agua. 

Los cuales sufrían una transformación inmediata en el agua al moverse ágilmente a comparación que en tierra. No esperaron en iniciar el juego cuando la profundidad les permitió deslizarse alrededor de ellos, dando vueltas y poniéndose de cabeza para recibir uno que otro mimo en sus estomago o lomos en la forma de una enérgica acaricia.

Repentinamente con un fuerte impulso de su cola y aletas, desaparecieron hacia aguas más profundas en modo sigilo como sus instintos les dictaban. Manuel aún se encontraba a su lado pero no tardó en sumergirse e ir a investigar dejando a Martín sólo por unos minutos al resurgir nuevamente transformado.

“Cacería”, le informó el selkie al humano, quien asentía con su cabeza, al regresar a la orilla. 

A petición del castaño, empezaron su trayecto a casa a lo largo del mar siguiendo el malecón, agradeciendo que su nueva residencia se encontraba a pocos metros del mar para conveniencia de la criatura mítica. 

Así entre chapoteos, persecuciones y escuchar las aventuras de cada uno durante su separación en el ocasional descanso al admirar la bóveda celeste cambiar tonalidades, los amantes dejaron sus huellas marcadas en la arena, las cuales eran borradas por el vaivén de las olas, antes de divisar el lugar que llamaban hogar e ingresar en este.

Con la puerta principal cerrada y asegurada el selkie se encargó de recordarle a su pareja cuanto le había extrañado al sorprender a Martín empujándolo suavemente hacia la estructura de madera con un beso, dedicarle una sonrisa al finalizar el acto y desabrochando los dos primeros botones de la camisa húmeda del rubio con una actitud juguetona e insinuando torpeza (porque Manuel dominaba el arte de vestirse). 

Admirando el efecto que provocaba lo último en la sonrisa que comenzaba a trazarse a lo largo del rostro del argentino una vez pasada la sorpresa del momento. 

Efecto que se traducía en tomar al castaño del rostro y volver a juntar sus rostros en otro beso, uno más lento y tierno esta vez. 

Dando pasos lentos para guiar a Manuel; de espaldas, hacia la habitación principal entre risas y besos cortos aprovechando para deshacerse de la camisa húmeda en el trayecto.

La cual era expertamente aventada al cesto de ropa sucia que tenía en una esquina de la habitación apenas una tenue luz iluminaba la estancia.

Con un ágil y rápido giro, Manuel logró que fuera Martín quien cayese sobre la cama, mirando expectante como el selkie aun con su abrigo encima, levantaba una mano para tirar de la prenda revelando tez clara al dejarla caer a sus pies, y hábilmente empujarla debajo de la cama con uno de sus pies al acercarse hacia su pareja.

Pareja, que ni tardo ni perezoso, comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón para igualar su condición a la de su compañero.

Al parecer ese día iba a terminar en una muy buena nota para Martín a pesar de las dos sorpresas en su reencuentro, y la breve paternidad que aquello conllevo; pero no pudo pensar más en aquello cuando el selkie regresó su atención al presente al hundir el colchón con su peso.

Había sido lindo mientras duró, pero ahora debía atender un asunto muy importante a la par que la luz de la habitación fue apagada.

A la mañana siguiente con los rayos del Sol perturbando su descanso, Martín abrió sus ojos lentamente, esperando que su visión se enfocará y escanear su alrededor con sus sentidos agudizados al notar la respiración y calidez de otro cuerpo a un lado suyo.

A pesar de los años, Manuel aún tenía la costumbre de sujetarlo de un bicep al dormir aún oculto entre las sábanas. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en el rostro del rubio sintiéndose súbitamente energizado después de la velada de su reencuentro.

Tiró un poco de las sábanas para descubrir el rostro dormido de su pareja para darle un beso de los buenos días en la mejilla, provocando una leve reacción en el castaño pero sin despertarlo, antes de ponerse de pie e ir al baño para prepararse para el día.

Por fortuna esta vez el calendario marcaba que era un sábado y Martín no debía presentarse al trabajo así que podían disfrutar de un día completo para ellos dos.

Con sólo el pantalón de su pijama y su rostro ya limpio, regresó a la habitación donde notó el abrigo moteado de su pareja, se inclinó para tomarlo y colgarlo en el perchero que tenían y sacudirlo un poco.

Sin importar el tiempo que pasase Manuel aún portaba el instinto de ocultar su piel, como todos los de su especie, al despojarse de esta. 

Quizás cualquier otra persona se hubiera sentido decepcionada por aquello, pero a Martín le subía el ego ser quien un selkie depositara su confianza para tomar su prenda libremente para resguardar o colocar en un mejor lugar.

Una vez terminada su labor ahí y dejando que su pareja continuará descansando de su largo viaje, se encaminó a la cocina para disponerse a sacar los ingredientes para el desayuno que tenía planeado.

A Manuel siempre le alegraba comer un bagel con untable de queso y rebanadas de salmón. Debe ser por su lado selkie que favorece los pescados sobre otros alimentos cuando en su forma humana.

Pero antes de eso, Martín necesitaba de un café para levantarse al cien por ciento; por lo que encendió la cafetera, rellenó el compartimiento del agua y colocó el café para dejar que este goteara en la jarra de cristal.

El sonido de las olas captó su atención y notando por la ventana que el clima seguía ideal , como ayer; con su taza llena en mano, se dirigió a abrir la puerta corrediza de la terraza dando unos sorbos al elixir de energía, como lo había rebautizado el selkie.

Se dispuso a dar la vuelta para ir a la cocina donde le esperaba su primera labor del día; ignorante de la sombra que mordía un borde de su pantalón provocando que cayera de manera estrepitosa contra el suelo, y de paso su taza rodará esparciendo su contenido.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde el pasillo que daba a la alcoba principal, al parecer eso había sido suficiente para levantar a Manuel de cualquier sueño que estuviera. El selkie se había puesto apresuradamente la ropa, dispuesta para él, por el estado de su cabello revuelto.

Cuando ambos adultos fijaron su vista en la causa del accidente, se toparon con dos pares de ojos negros que formaban parte de unos cuerpos moteados y rechonchos.

“Aah…”

Al parecer su rol como padres no había terminado tan pronto como pensaron porque en su terraza se encontraban Lio y Oli mirándolos, con el macho del dúo intentando usar a Martín de tapete para ingresar a su vivienda.

“No pueden sólo invadir territorios ajenos”, sermoneaba Manuel, con un bagel mordido en mano y un poco de queso en la comisura de su boca, sentado frente a los cachorros de foca que estaban hechos bolita en la estancia más espaciosa, “Sólo porque Martín es un humano no común si no…”, se escuchó una queja al fondo de parte del rubio quien preparaba su desayuno, “Saben lo deliciosa que es su carne y grasa para otros depredadores”  
  
“Manuel...”  
  
“¿Qué?”

“¿Cómo le decís eso a los pibes?’”  
  
“Tienen que saber la verdad para sobrevivir”

No se podía pelear con esa lógica; por eso decían que la naturaleza era cruel pero justa.

Continuando con su labor podía oír a Manuel conversando con las focas jóvenes; mirando en ocasiones la interacción de lo que fuera que estas le transmitieran al selkie, quien continuaba devorando su bocadillo atento. Una vez concluida su tarea, tomó el plato que contaba con dos bocadillos más para su pareja y una tostada con dulce de leche para sí mismo.

“Quieren tu permiso para estar aquí”, Martín apenas se había sentado en su sofá favorito cuando le fue aventada la petición, “Será temporal, en lo que se preparan para cuidarse solos”, reafirmó la criatura al humano, quien daba el primer mordisco a su tostada.

“¿Quieren mi permiso?”, estas rechonchas bolas podrían fácilmente adueñarse del lugar y él no podría quitarlos aunque quisiera.

“Claro, es tu territorio”, contestó con toda naturalidad Manuel estirando un brazo para tomar su siguiente bocadillo del plato.  
  
Ahora la atención estaba centrada en él.

En parte entendía a las crías, recientemente se habían separado de sus madres por lo que el selkie le comentó anoche en su caminata, y apesar de ser todo nuevo e intrigante también era peligroso. Así que apenas tuvieron una oportunidad de sobrevivir siguieron a Manuel en su camino de regreso. 

Además sólo sería temporal, ¿no? Ugh, tendría que ver cómo llegar al mes con dos bocas más... ahí tenía unos ahorros, quizás con unos ajustes...

“Ellos sólo quieren un lugar donde descansar sin peligros cerca”, como si leyera su mente el castaño comentó al aire al notar la expresión de concentración del otro, “en lo que dominan sus técnicas de caza y nado”

“¡Oh! En ese caso, no veo problema”, accedió el argentino devorando su desayuno más preocupado en cómo disfrutaría su tiempo con Manuel durante el fin de semana.

“Además que si no se comportan, me los comeré”, dijo el castaño sonriendo a las crías.  
  
“Manuel”  
  
“Qué”  
  
“... Nada”, no tenía caso apelar contra la naturaleza.  
  
Lo que nunca esperó fueron los alaridos de los cachorros hacia él, antes de irse rebotando hacia la entrada de su vivienda y dirigirse al mar, por lo que comenzó a malabarear con su tostada que soltó de la sorpresa hasta agarrarla de nuevo.  
  
“¿Qué fue eso?”, preguntó a su compañero de vida observando a las dos bolitas de grasa ingresando al mar para desaparecer.

“Dijeron ‘gracias’ y ahora van a cazar”, respondió Manuel comiendo su último bagel, “Espero que traigan pescado fresco para la comida como pago”

Con una risa airosa observando la expresión de ilusión en su pareja, al parecer Martín iba a tener que buscar ‘cómo se preparaba un pescado completo’ para la comida.

Corrección: Tuvo que preparar dos pescados.

Al menos dos criaturas fueron felices de recibir las tripas.

En esos dos primeros días, los cachorros sólo se dedicaban a comer, cazar y descansar a las afueras de su casa, cerca de las orillas del mar, sólamente durante las noches entraban a la terraza de la residencia para reclamar un espacio como propio para dormir. Mientras tanto la pareja disfrutaba su tiempo libre juntos: mirando películas o televisión en casa (con Martín explicando la ocasional ‘rara conducta humana’ cuando Manuel lo señalaba) o en citas en la ciudad (que siempre terminaban en una caminata a lo largo del malecón o la playa).

Para el lunes cuando Martín debía regresar a laborar, este ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Lio y Oli, así que luego de despedirse del selkie después del desayuno y al abrir la puerta principal no le sorprendió en lo absoluto tener que rodear a Lio que solía tomar posesión del área frente a la puerta para tomar el sol y encaminarse a las escaleras que daban directo hacia una de las calles transitadas.

Volteó para ver a Manuel despidiéndose con la mano como era costumbre, pero lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue ver a los cachorros observar al selkie, rodar un poco dejando una aleta al aire y agitarla imitando al mayor.  
  
El rubio casi sufre una aparatosa caída mientras subía al emocionarse en despedirse de su pequeña y extraña familia, pero logró sostenerse a tiempo continuando su trayecto para tomar el autobús que lo llevaría a su oficina. Ya podía ver un sermón a futuro por parte del depredador sobre no poner atención a sus alrededores.

Y justo dicho depredador pensaba lo mismo luego de ver cómo su pareja no pisaba bien un escalón por su falta de atención, suspiró para calmarse observando a los cachorros que aún agitaban su aleta. Los cuales al percatarse de su atención volteaban a verle.

“¿Quieren ir a nadar un rato?”, la respuesta no se hizo esperar cuando los cachorros rápidamente rebotaban hacia la orilla y volteaban a verle como si replicarán por su lentitud.

‘Crías’, pensó Manuel soltando una risa al ver lo desesperado de sus dos invitados con medio cuerpo ya sumergido esperando.

En esa ocasión Manuel decidió nadar sin su abrigo de piel encima.

Unas dos horas después, el castaño se encontraba secando su cabello luego de enjuagarse y cambiarse de ropa, ya que sin su abrigo al nadar la sensación de sal permanecía sobre su piel seca. Observó hacia la terraza donde las dos focas jóvenes yacían sin preocupaciones luego de alimentarse durante su juego.

En un par de ocasiones guiaron a los peces hacia el selkie, obviamente en su forma actual Manuel no tenía las herramientas propias para atrapar alguno. 

Igualmente sus dos invitados habían capturado cada uno un pez de buen tamaño para sus dos anfitriones. 

Los cuales se encontraban dentro en el lavabo esperando por ser descamados y preparados, por lo que Manuel tomó su celular (un modelo que anteriormente usaba su pareja antes de comprarse uno nuevo) y tomó una foto para Martín de la captura del día. El rubio no tardó en contestar agregando un par de emojis en su mensaje, orgulloso del talento como cazadores de ambos cachorros. Manuel bufó divertido al ver la actitud de su pareja hacia Lio y Oli mientras tomaba el cuchillo para comenzar a preparar los pescados y dejarlos listos para comer.

En otra parte de la creciente ciudad, Martín sonreía después de devolver el mensaje a su pareja y reanudaba con renovada energía su labor de investigar las últimas tendencias de estilos gráficos para el proyecto de sitio y aplicación web para el nuevo cliente de su agencia.

Sin percatarse de que algunos curiosos notaron el cambio en el ánimo del diseñador gráfico.

“Se le ve más animado que lo usual”, comentó un compañero de proyecto.  
  
“Es que su pareja regresó de su viaje”  
  
“¿Quéeeee?/No sabía que tenía pareja”  
  
“Ah, sólo lo sé porque le pregunté cuando esperábamos que el café estuviera listo”, aclaró la chica encargada de la publicidad.

Conversación que pasó desapercibida por un Martín enfocado en terminar su carga laboral para poder salir antes o sin retrasos al final del día.

En ese mismo lapso de tiempo, Manuel finalmente había logrado descamar los pescados y abrirlos para retirar las vísceras y espinas. Una vez terminada su tarea colocó el alimento dentro del refrigerador y lavó sus manos, sacudiendo el excedente de agua antes de tomar una toalla y secarlas.

Entonces decidió sentarse en la sala a descansar unos minutos y pensar cómo entretenerse por las siguientes horas, usualmente Manuel tenía unos días libres antes de comenzar a buscar trabajos con los cuales ayudar al rubio. 

Debido a su identidad y tendencias naturales de irse por largos periodos estos puestos se reducían a trabajos temporales. Ya había ayudado en el mercado de mariscos cargando o descargando pescas del día, de repartidor para algunas tiendas (luego de aprender a usar una bicicleta con ayuda de Martín) y ayudando a personas mayores con sus negocios en labores físicas en el distrito comercial.

Se quedó pensando en que podría trabajar ahora por unos minutos, pero su mente quedó en blanco. Tendría que esperar que Martín regresará con el periódico de anuncios laborales para elegir qué haría en este periodo en tierra.

Por el momento decidió que podría empezar el primer dibujo de lo que vió durante su último viaje, esta era una costumbre que nació por la frustración de no poder decirle a Martín las cosas que presenció durante los largos periodos de ausencia, especialmente cuando más joven y desconocía el nombre de muchas cosas creadas por los humanos, la solución había sido que intentará retratar en papel lo vivido para que el rubio pudiera conocer sus aventuras. 

Manuel aún recordaba la ocasión cuando Martín, mucho más joven que ahora, le mostraba una libreta nueva con su nombre escrito en este y listo para que el selkie comenzará a aprender a dibujar con ayuda del otro niño. 

Había sido un largo proceso para el castaño porque a veces le frustraba la diferencia en resultados comparado con Martín, pero progresivamente los sencillos garabatos de lápiz dieron paso a formas más nítidas con sombras.

Años después cuando la criatura mística hizo el comentario que eso no era suficiente para un bosquejo de una puesta de Sol entre los hielos, porque los colores no se transmitían sólo con grafito, Martín trajo a un conocido a casa para que le enseñara. Acorde a las palabras del rubio, su amigo tenía más dominio para los detalles y colores que él en ese entonces (Martín aún estaba puliendo su propio estilo y ocupado creando su portafolio para sus prácticas).

_Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro, Manuel se encontraba de ‘visita’ en casa de su ‘amigo’ argentino después de ser recibido por la madre de este con la excusa que se juntarían para ‘estudiar’. Así sentado en la sala con un plato de bocadillos de dulce de leche, su libreta y escuchando los pasos en el piso superior donde la madre del rubio realizaba algunos quehaceres del hogar el ente mágico esperaba por Martín, quien estaría saliendo pronto de sus cursos y traería a su amigo._

_Unos veinte minutos después, el sonido del cerrojo principal girando dio paso a las voces de dos jóvenes quienes venían charlando amenamente, Manuel se levantó de su asiento predilecto a recibir a su pareja… pero gradualmente comenzando a detener sus pasos mientras ambas presencias cerraban la distancia al entrar a la estancia._

_Algo se sentía extraño..._

_Inmediatamente todos sus instintos se encendieron en la típica reacción de huida ante el peligro._

_Los cuales sólo se intensificaron en el momento que su mirada se posó en el acompañante castaño de Martín._

_Con el saludo del argentino y la introducción de su amigo de ruido de fondo, Manuel intentó actuar lo más natural posible con sus instintos rogándole que huyera ante la presencia de un superdepredador._

_Lo cual era absurdo porque las únicas personas frente suyo eran completamente humanas, quienes ajenos a la habilidad de reconocer el aura mágica, no podían ver la presencia de algo ‘peligroso’ emitiendo del nuevo visitante -Francisco, había dicho era su nombre-... pero Manuel si podía._

_Era la presencia de un superdepredador de los cielos, ¡un estúpido y presumido grifo!_  
_  
_ No había ninguna duda, la sensación de frialdad atravesando su espalda y la falta de aire como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago eran las típicas características al encontrarse frente un oponente peligroso. En específico contra alguno de ‘Los Grandes Eslabones’ de las cadenas de poder del reino mágico. 

_Y los grifos eran una de las tantas especies que compartían dicho título junto a otras._

_¿Pero por qué un humano tendría dicha marca de aura a su alrededor?_

_A menos que…_

_No era poco común que entes mágicos tomarán humanos como compañeros de vida, por distintas razones, pero los grifos no se caracterizaban por ser muy sociables, usualmente recluidos en zonas lejanas a los asentamientos humanos y de difícil acceso._

_No pudo continuar su monólogo interno debido a que ambos humanos llamaron su atención para comenzar sus clases de dibujo con ‘Pancho’, aparentemente los humanos podían tener más de una denominación además de su nombre._

_Un par de horas después aún con sus instintos en alerta pero controlados; Manuel había realizado su primer dibujo a color con las indicaciones de su nuevo amigo, porque Pancho realmente era un paciente espécimen humano, para mostrarle a Martín -quien trabajaba en su laptop- dicho atardecer entre los hielos._

_Su pareja sonrió y le felicitó por su nuevo logro desbloqueado, despeinando al selkie con un brazo para alejarlo por casi estampar la hoja de papel en su cara en su momento de euforia._

_Escena que provocó que Pancho riera y al toser para calmarse, Manuel vio su duda anterior resulta al notar el anillo de piedra negra en la mano._

_Y la magia de protección en este._

_Explicando la presencia del grifo en su totalidad, entonces Pancho estaba de alguna manera relacionado con uno, con lo amigable del muchacho esperaba que no hubiera sido un engaño… bueno el día que conociera a su pareja le haría saber las consecuencias si lastimaba al ecuatoriano._

_Quizás Manuel no fuera un superdepredador pero podía mantenerse firme y dar pelea de ser necesario. Especialmente si se trataba de su pequeño grupo, que gradualmente fue creciendo, junto a Martín._

Estaba tan ensimismado en su dibujo y recuerdo que ignoró todo lo ajeno del momento, inclusive los alaridos de los cachorros, acostumbrado a eso cuando estaba cerca de colonias de focas durante sus expediciones, que sólo el grito de su pareja lo trajo de vuelta a la actualidad.

“¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?!”, gritó el argentino quien regresaba de su trabajo, con la comida del día en una bolsa, sólo para encontrar a los cachorros peleando entre sí en el pórtico de la casa, “¿¡Qué carajo están haciendo!?”

La pelea acabó abruptamente.

Después de un baño tibio para destensarse, Martín se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la terraza con los dos cachorros mirándole atentos.

Manuel había sido el encargado de hacerles saber a ambos que el ‘alfa’ de la manada quería hablar con ellos.

“¿Quién fue?”, comenzó el rubio mirando a ambas crías, resoplando por la nariz en cansancio, “¿Quién empezó esto, eh? ¿Quién de los dos fue?”, al parecer el tono había sido el indicado porque ambas criaturas marinas intentaron desviar las miradas, “Quien empezó esto, quiero saber”

Sin respuesta.

“Miren como dejaron el lugar”, comentó el rubio.

El gran saldo: Dos sillas caídas junto con la mesa.

“Quién fue”, repitió el rubio esperando hallar al culpable, “¿eh?”, sin recibir respuesta alguna posó su mirada en la hembra, “Oli... ¿Fuiste vos? ¿Vos empezaste esto?” la hembra se quedó quieta, “¿No?”

Lio no tanto y se dió la vuelta para esconderse detrás de Manuel.

“Señor, le estoy hablando”, chasqueó la lengua Martín para llamar la atención del macho, “Le estoy hablando señor, ¿vos empezaste esto?”

Sin respuesta, pero Lio no se dignaba a verle con la cabeza detrás de las piernas del selkie.

“Mire, hey, mire para adelante”, comentó el argentino, “Te voy a decir una cosa, acá somos una familia”, en modo de reproche Martín se dirigía a Lio que ligeramente volteo los ojos para verle, “Eso de andarse peleando con Oli”, la joven foca intento reprochar para esconderse nuevamente, “Mirame a los ojos, te estoy hablando”

Manuel intentó no reírse ante la actitud tan curiosa del humano, más encima la respuesta que la joven foca estaba demostrando como macho de su especie de refutar al ‘alfa’.

“Están viviendo juntos, no importa donde tomé el sol uno, hay espacio para todos”, continuó su pareja que ahora colocaba ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para encarar a su invitado, “¿Y andar peleándose con Oli? Así yo no los quiero”

Lio había comenzado a bufar hacia el humano a modo de respuesta.

“Yo los recibí con la condición que se portaran bien”, exclamó Martín ya más inspirado en su sermón, “Así que a portarse bien porque papá los tira al mar, yo no ando con vueltas”, agitó un dedo el argentino con su acento más marcado hacia las crías, “Yo los tiro al mar, a vos y a la otra”

Manuel tuvo que fingir un estornudo al no poder evitar una risa ante las ocurrencias de su pareja.

“Llegaron juntos y empezaron a pelear, ¿dónde aprendió eso, eh?”, frotándose los ojos el rubio parecía esperar una respuesta, “Decime dónde aprendió eso”, lo único que recibió fueron ‘lloriqueos’ del macho, “Si, si... ahora lloras, ¿no?”, espero que los reclamos se detuvieran, “Pero cuando anduviste peleando con la otra no llorabas”

El joven macho bajo la cabeza y rebotó hacia Martín bajando su cabeza.

“Ya, yo no quiero que se peleen más”, pidió el ‘alfa’ de la manada al joven pinnípedo, quien rodó para quedar de costado contras las piernas de Martín e intentar tomar su mano con su aleta, “Porque donde se vuelvan a pelear... no, no, nada de manito ni saludito, no, no, no hay amistad”, eso no detuvo a la pequeña foca de intentar mantener su estadía, “Si ustedes se pelean, yo los tiro al mar… a vos y a la otra, ¿entendiste?”

Lio se detuvo pero no hizo ademán de moverse.

“¿Entendiste?”, repitió el humano, “Hace así con la cabeza”, haciendo de arriba a abajo su rostro el argentino espero; sólo para que el macho intentará de nuevo darle la ‘aletita’.

“Vos sos complice de esto, ¿sabes?”, concluyó el rubio a su pareja que fue tomado desprevenido ante la acusación con la que terminó el sermón por su falta de intervención en el conflicto.

Después de acomodar todo de vuelta a su lugar, una pequeña sesión de besos en el sofá para limpiar su expediente criminal y recalentar la comida, Manuel no podía borrar la sonrisa por lo que acaba de acontecer. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Martín quién no dudo en intentar mostrarse como el ‘alfa’ de la playa una vez más, con un mate en mano, para entretener a su pareja. 

Lo que obligó al ente mágico a usar su técnica más poderosa para distraerlo: un ‘beso’ selkie.

El rubio no puso mucha resistencia ante su ataque e inclusive sacó una foto con su teléfono durante la tercera muestra de afecto.

Sin embargo un bramido les hizo saltar en sus lugares, obligándolos a voltear por sobre sus hombros para ver a las crías observandolos, obviamente ellos también querían ser parte del momento.

“Hey, hey, che ¿qué pasó ahora?”, poniéndose de pie, Martín se dirigió hacia las focas poniéndose de rodillas para estar más a su altura considerando el desnivel entre la casa y la terraza, por lo cual fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Oli era la primera en acercar su hocico hacia su rostro, tocando sus narices para establecer un reconocimiento entre ambos. Cabe decir que el humano se quedó lo más quieto posible mientras Lio ahora repetía la acción, con el selkie ahogando una risa ante la escena. Minutos después Manuel también tuvo que realizar el mismo acto cuando los bramidos no se detenían hacía su persona.

Finalmente las dos focas Weddell aceptaban su jerarquía dentro del grupo ante los dueños del territorio.

De ese suceso ya habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales las jóvenes focas habían logrado hacerse espacio dentro de las vidas de la pareja. Compartiendo momentos con ellos cuando decidían pasar su tiempo en la playa o en casa.

En ese tiempo la despensa de pescado nunca estaba vacía, demostrando la mejora de caza de los cachorros, si antes solo eran dos pescados cada tres días a lo mucho; con el tiempo Martín tuvo que comenzar a congelar las porciones que preparaba para evitar que se desperdiciara por la mayor frecuencia en el éxito de sus inquilinos.

Y eso llevaba a la conclusión que muy próximamente estarían listos para partir. Ser independientes y sobrevivir en la inmensidad del mar.

"¿En qué piensas?", preguntó Manuel desde su lugar de reposo en el pecho del humano mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón ajeno.

"Hmmm, no mucho", respondió el argentino con una risa airosa, "Sonará tonto pero fue divertido jugar con Lio y Oli"

"¿En serio?", con genuina curiosidad en su rostro el selkie miraba a su contraparte humana girando para mirarle de frente.

Un leve sonrojo floreció en las mejillas de Martín.

"Vaya... mira que las foquitas bebés son muy lindas", comenzó a explicar el rubio sin entender del todo por qué se sentía tan nervioso de su respuesta. 

Debía ser la mirada inquisitiva que le dedicaba el castaño.

"Lo entiendo", exclamó su compañero de vida, mientras su expresión morfaba a una de orgullo, “Cuando somos bebés, las focas somos irresistibles y nadie puede contra nuestros encantos”, y se acomodaba mejor sobre su pareja, “inclusive yo recibía muchos halagos”

“¿En serio?”, instó el rubio, eran raras las ocasiones en las que Manuel compartía sobre su ‘infancia’.

“Los investigadores no paraban de tomar fotos de mi y comentar sobre lo adorable que era a otros”, exclamó el selkie con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, “al parecer es raro encontrar crías de focas leopardos”

“Aww”, sonrió el argentino revolviendo los cabellos castaños y subir la sábana que les cubría para descansar por la noche, “aún eres adorable aunque comas demasiado”

“¡Hey!”

Finalmente el gran día había llegado.

Martín se preguntaba si los cachorros habían esperado hasta el fin de semana para que el dueño del territorio estuviera presente para la despedida.

Y era así como el humano y el selkie se encontraban descalzos en la playa sintiendo el escozor del astro rey en sus pieles mirando como las dos ya no tan bolitas de grasas tomaban camino a las frescas aguas saladas. Listos para emprender el siguiente capítulo de sus vidas.

El de cabellera clara sintió un tirón en su pecho al ver como las focas se detenían un momento y levantar sus aletas para despedirse al agitarlas por un largo rato mientras Manuel y él regresaban el gesto con sus manos.

El castaño estaba seguro que ambos especímenes serían capaces de sobrevivir. Al menos de hambre no padecerán si las aguas que surcaban tenían los recursos necesarios.

Muy posiblemente Lio les visitara ocasionalmente en sus viajes de caza o migraciones a zonas más frías y si tenían suerte Oli tendría una cría cerca para traerla en un raro acto de desafío a sus instintos a conocer al selkie y humano con un pedacito de paraíso, donde crecer con mayores posibilidades de supervivencia.

A estas alturas era un juego de espera.

Manuel volteó hacia su pareja para comentarle sus predicciones sólo para quedarse tieso de la sorpresa al ver al rubio aún agitando un brazo y aguantando las lágrimas al ver a sus dos pequeños ‘dejar el nido’.

Los humanos realmente eran seres muy extraños pensó para sí mismo el ente místico mientras de manera lenta sujetaba el brazo de su pareja más próximo a él, provocando que la atención del rubio -que hasta ese momento había sido de gritar consejos al mar para sus dos crías adoptivas- cambiará al castaño. 

“No me importaría tener más crías rondando la casa”, comentó Manuel mirando fijamente al argentino para evaluar su reacción apenas las palabras fueran procesadas.

Reacción que se expresó claramente en el rostro de aquel de ojos verdes al caer en cuenta del significado de aquella frase.

“Conozco una hechicera… en el fin del mundo que-“, no pudo terminar la frase porque Martín le giró para tomarle de sus antebrazos y mirarle fijamente a pesar de la diferencia de alturas.

“Dame cinco, no, tres años para tener todo listo”, declaró con convicción el rubio a su pareja. Lo que no esperó fue la risa de Manuel quien asentía a su promesa.

Igual le daba tiempo al selkie para prepararse ante el futuro desafío que sería ser padre junto a un humano con un cachorro propio.


	6. Una Vaquita para Vos [Omegaverse/Lazos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Omegaverse/Lazos  
> [Resumen] Era el gran día para el comienzo de una nueva etapa para Martín y Manuel.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> Secuela de ["Jugando a la Casita"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373828/chapters/50914105), recomiendo leerlo para entender mejor este fic.  
> Ambientado en el mismo universo que [Día de Paseo ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374137/chapters/50914900) (EcuPer) & [Celebrando a la Cigüeña](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802131/chapters/36777252) (Varios).

“¿Qué chucha hago aquí?”

Una pelirroja en el asiento del conductor apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su celular y observó por el retrovisor como la pareja de su primo mostraba el típico tic nervioso de jugar con sus manos mientras parecía un animal de presa siendo acechado volteando a todos lados, en busca de una vía de escape, menos hacia ella.

La espera estaba haciendo mella con las dudas comenzando a surgir y sin Martín cerca, quien a su manera para lidiar con la situación había salido del auto a ‘estirar las piernas’, recae en la mayor del grupo dar el apoyo que el joven beta necesita.

Victoria suspiró y aspiró profundamente preparándose mentalmente para la tarea.

Canalizando su naturaleza alfa para redirigir la situación a una atmósfera más tranquila; después de todo esta tarea debería ser de su primo, no de ella.

"Manuel", la alfa mayor -por cinco años en relación al castaño- plantó su mirada en el aludido a través del espejo notando cómo el joven se sentaba de manera erguida de golpe seguramente notando la actitud más asertiva de la mujer presente, "No lo sé, decime vos ¿qué haces aquí?”

La pelirroja no supo si la cara de sorpresa se debía al verse descubierto o escucharla hablar con acento argentino, ya que por su educación y trabajo le era más fluido comunicarse en inglés, pero aquello había sido lo correcto de preguntar porque la mente del beta rápidamente había entrado en el proceso de digerir toda la información del punto A al punto B de esta travesía para responder a su duda.

“Estoy aquí porque Mar-no… porque nosotros vamos a conocer a los cabros chicos para... adoptar uno”, con un poco de rosa espolvoreado en sus mejillas el castaño finalmente respondió.

“Good”, comentaba la maestra de inglés como si estuviera frente a sus alumnos, “Me ahorras la llamada a Sebastián y Daniel para informales que no serán tíos”

Eso tuvo el efecto inmediato de ver al castaño erizarse de pies a cabeza.

Lo último que necesitaba era dos omegas encima de él preocupados por su indecisión e intentando calmarlo, ya era suficiente con su pareja alfa preguntándole cada veinte minutos si realmente estaba seguro.

Victoria no pudo evitar la risa que abandonó su garganta al ver la reacción del beta ante un posible futuro con sus ‘cuñados’ asegurando que todo estaba bien, que tenían todavía tiempo para volver a hacer el proceso de adopción si no se sentía listo.

Manuel inhalo profundamente y recargándose sobre sus rodillas dió una larga exhalación.

No, ya habían llegado lejos y no le apetecía tener que repetir todo desde el inicio sólo porque la espera le estaba matando los nervios. Además había sido él quien finalmente le había comunicado a Martín que creía que estaba listo después de verle jugando con sus sobrinas -hijas de Sebastián y Luciano- durante una visita casual. Encima, la imagen del rostro iluminado de su esposo había quedado bien grabada en su memoria y no sería él quien rompiera esa ilusión después de un año de espera desde su promesa.

El sonido de algo golpeando el capo le hizo brincar en su asiento sólo para voltear a ver al argentino haciendo una señal con el pulgar que al parecer ya estaban listo para recibirlos.

La alfa deseo suerte a la pareja, que entraba al orfanato, esperando tranquila por su regreso en el automóvil con su música favorita y de preferencia verlos regresar con una carpeta con los documentos que establecía que ella sería tía nuevamente. Tomó su celular y estableció una llamada grupal con sus otros dos primos para actualizarlos de la situación.

Manuel no podía evitar estar nervioso ante la presencia de varias pequeñas crías a su alrededor, acomodado sobre una suave alfombra con ellos gateando curiosos cerca, sentía que un mal movimiento de su parte y alguno de los infantes resultaría lastimado.

Volteó a ver a su pareja en busca de apoyo y lo encontró cómodo bañándose en la atención que los menores le brindaban.

Lo cual definitivamente no fue sorpresa para el castaño, era sabido que alfas y omegas tenían una mayor inclinación hacia la crianza en sus instintos que los betas -existían excepciones obviamente como en toda regla- por lo que se les veían más cómodos en presencia de todo cachorro.

Había sido decisión mutua escoger la edad entre los ochos meses al año, sobre todo para disfrutar de algunos momentos claves en su crecimiento y crear memorias para llenar álbumes con miles de fotos.

Pero ahora parecía una misión casi imposible poder moverse libremente sin sentir la presión de cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Justo en ese momento Martín, luego de entretener algunos de los bebés y redirigir su atención a unos juguetes, observó de reojo a su pareja ponerse quieto de golpe al ser objeto de la curiosidad de algunos menores al buscar su aroma como sus instintos marcaban ante una nueva presencia.

El rubio se preguntó si Manuel estaba respirando al notarlo tan inmóvil.

Su respuesta llegó cuando finalmente los niños parecían haber perdido el interés como era de esperar y fueron en busca de algo nuevo con lo cual entretenerse dejando al castaño soltar una bocanada de aire atrapada en su garganta encorvando su espalda un poco en el acto.

Antes de enderezarse de golpe para la sorpresa del joven argentino.

Una suave risa llegó a los oídos del alfa y observó con curiosidad como una pequeña mano aparecía para aferrarse al brazo de su pareja e intentar escabullirse bajo la extremidad del mayor y continuar cualquiera que fuera el juego en el que había incluido a Manuel.

“¡Baah!”, fue el puntapié de la presentación de un pequeño que aún batallaba para mantenerse de pie usando la espalda del beta como soporte antes de dejarse resbalar hacia el regazo de este al inclinarse demasiado por encima de la pierna del adulto.

Lo que provocó una reacción finalmente en el castaño, quien para prevenir un posible accidente, tomó al menor en brazos acomodandolo contra su pecho de manera automática con el pequeño parpadeando al registrar la sensación de ser cargado tomando la camisa del beta en una de sus manos demostrando su agrado por la situación, a pesar que su atención era robada por el alfa al acercarse para interactuar con ambos.

La pelirroja retocaba su lápiz labial cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta trasera abriéndose viendo por el espejo a Manuel ingresando para acomodarse en su asiento colocando su cinturón de seguridad y a Martín, con la carpeta que esperaba ver y una sonrisa en boca.

“Vámonos antes que regresé ahí y me secuestre al cabro chico po”, comentó el castaño de golpe, “Weon, no paraba de llorar cuando nos íbamos”

Aparentemente el menor había dado por entendido que él los había elegido a ellos porque apenas Manuel o Martín le soltaban, el niño les reclamaba con chillidos y balbuceos para que le cargaran de nuevo acaparando toda su atención. Ni hablar cuando las cuidadoras le llevaron de vuelta a los cuartos para que ellos pudieran hacer su elección oficial; los llantos del menor aparentemente habían activado el switch de la paternidad en el beta.

“¿Cómo le hacen el Migue y Pancho para soltar al Esteban?”, soltó al aire el chileno mirando el paisaje cambiante por su ventana, “¿Y Sebas y Luc con las cabras chicas?”, los primos se miraron entre sí de manera discreta sonriendo ante el abrupto cambio en el tercero.

Tres días después del encuentro, Manuel ingresaba a su casa con algo en brazos con Martín cerrando la puerta al entrar después de su pareja.

Envuelto en una cobija nueva y con aroma a lavanda se asomaban dos ojos observando sus nuevos alrededores.

“Bienvenido a casa Marcelito”, comentó feliz el alfa mirando por encima del hombro del beta destapando la cabeza de su hijo.

Una cabellera castaña, con un ligero tinte rojizo bajo la luz, volteaba hacia todos lados con una curiosidad innata desde su cómoda posición antes de posar sus ojos color avellana hacia los dos adultos y soltar un pequeño ‘aaaah’ de exclamación.

Seguramente feliz de que su plan funcionará con tanto escándalo que hizo ese día en el orfanato para ser adoptado.

“Este será tu cuarto”, comentó Manuel siendo la luz encendida por su pareja en la habitación acondicionada para el nuevo integrante, con su cuna, accesorios, ropas y juguetes listos.

“Mirá una vaquita para vos”, Marcelo parpadeó ante la figura suave y rechoncha de un bovino blanco con manchas negras que le ofrecía su padre alfa, “¿No la queres?”

Una pequeña sacudida y con un chillido de alegría su cría se la arrebataba para sacudirla él mismo.

“Moooo”, decía el pequeño seguramente recordando el sonido que hacía una vaca de los juguetes del orfanato antes de presionarla contra la cara de Manuel, “¡Mooo!”

“Ya, que bonita tu vaquita”, comentó el beta con una sonrisa cuando su hijo balbuceaba algo entreteniéndose permitiendo a los mayores hablar, “Tu esfuerzo no fue en vano”, comentó mirando hacia la mano izquierda de su marido cubierta con algunas bandas adhesivas.

Ese peluche o ‘Clementina’, ahora una herencia familiar, había pertenecido a Martín. Una llamada a su madre -a quien debían mandarle fotos pronto- y tenían el paquete al día siguiente en su puerta, pero obviamente el juguete había tenido días mejores por lo que el alfa, con asistencia de Daniel y Pancho, había pasado las tres noches previas devolviéndole su vieja gloria con el resto del grupo apoyando a Manuel en los últimos detalles del acondicionamiento del cuarto.

Y parecía que Marcelito ya tenía ese juguete favorito que llevaría a todas partes con él.

Los adultos miraron a su hijo exclamar su décimo ‘Moo’ del día mientras jugaba y chocaron sus miradas.

¡Aún tenían una fiesta de cumpleaños (y presentación) que planear, porque su hijo iba a cumplir su primer año de vida en una semana según su acta!

“Che, no te quiero espantar”, comentó Martín con su cabello aún revuelto a un somnoliento Manuel a su lado, ambos acostados en la cama de su habitación a la semana de ser padres, “pero el pibito”, aquello provocó que el beta perdiera todo rastro de sueño súbitamente, “está jalando la sabana”

Y efectivamente Marcelito, o al menos lo que se notaba de su cabello por encima del borde de la cama, se encontraba de pie tambaleándose un poco usando la sabana para impulsarse hacia arriba en un intento de verlos y balbuceando en voz alta para llamar su atención.

Habían adoptado un escapista y finalmente estaba mostrando sus verdaderos colores.

Tomando asiento el rubio respondió a los llamados de su hijo e inclinándose para tomarle en brazos lo colocó entre ambos y entregarle a Clementina al notarla en el piso.

“¿No podíai haber esperado un par de horas más?”, preguntó el chileno a su hijo que frotaba su vaquita en su rostro a modo de saludo mientras la interrogante de cómo había escapado de su cuna se formulaba.

“Seguro presiente que es su gran día”, respondió su pareja, ya que ese día sería la fiesta para presentarlo a la familia y amigos, antes de ser la siguiente víctima de la vaquita provocando la risa del beta.

Y es que día a día en una acogedora casa, una pequeña familia se unía cada vez más.


	7. Intrusos [Nekotalia/Primera Impresión]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Nekotalia/Primera Impresión  
> [Resumen] Ser un gato mimado es más difícil de lo que se piensa.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> Situado en el mismo universo que ["Si Tú eres Feliz, Di 'Miau'"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374137/chapters/50915515).

Ser un gato mimado era el trabajo más laborioso del planeta, pero un felino bengala llamado Martín (o _Tincho,_ dependiendo del humor humano) podía jactarse que era el mejor en el oficio.

Se trataba de una labor de tiempo completo que requería de toda su atención y energía gatuna.

Contrario a lo que muchos humanos creerían, ser un ‘mishi’ mimado no sólo era ser consentido.

¡Claro que no!

Para ser un gatito feliz y mimado era necesario realizar una serie de tareas extenuantes para mantener a tu sirviente humano al pendiente de todas tus necesidades.

Primero, si tu humano no era saludable por coincidente uno sufriría una falta de cariño, atención y comida.

Segundo, si tu humano no estaba de buen humor tampoco se obtienen largas sesiones de afecto y mimos para uno.

Por consiguiente, era trabajo arduo para un gato consentido el mantener a su humano en óptima condición para una mejor administración y distribución del amor y la comida.

Martín tenía una rigurosa rutina para hacerle saber a su dueña que era hora de comer captando su atención al correr alrededor de la casa haciendo gala de sus dotes acrobáticos o de hacerle saber que era hora de pasear trayendo su correa luego de verla durante horas entretenida con una extraña caja negra.

Pero no podía negar que las cajas eran lo mejor así que entendía a su humana por estar tan absorta.

A veces era tanta la distracción de su compañera humana que tenía que recurrir a métodos algo extremos como lanzarse sobre ella en la cama cuando era evidente que la hora del desayuno había pasado e inclusive el tener que tirar cosas de las repisas para hacerla salir corriendo del estudio donde suele estar casi todo el día haciendo ‘cosas de humanos’ para darle a entender que era hora de atender sus necesidades recreativas.

¡Pero Martín no era un desagradecido por las atenciones dadas!

Por sus venas corría la sangre de los grandes cazadores felinos, lo cual se manifestaba durante las noches cuando lograba escabullirse por una ventana entreabierta para cazar un ratón de buen tamaño y depositarlo en la cama como regalo para una digna cena. 

Los gritos de euforia de su compañera eran la prueba irrevocable que demostraban que Martín, descansando en su propio cojín, era el mejor dueño de humanos con una guía de cuidados perfectos.

Por ende era el mejor gato mimado que existía.

Pero ajeno a lo que Martín consideraba la verdad absoluta, Victoria Alcorta -al teléfono con un amigo- comentaba entre risas sobre la última travesura de su gato y la sorpresa de la mañana anterior con regalo incluido. Ella ya había tenido gatos antes -por lo que no se consideraba una principiante- cuando consiguió a su última mascota, pero era claro que Tincho requería mayor atención de la que un gato promedio de su raza.

Atención que debido a su carga de trabajo creciente en los meses recientes no podía ofrecerle como ella desearía.

Suspiró pesadamente contra el auricular.

Lo cual se manifestaba con Martín brincando por toda la casa cuando olvidaba darle el paseo diario (el felino ama sus paseos para recibir atención de cualquiera que lo viera) o con algunos muebles rasguñados al estar en su modo cazador con energía por gastar (el gato realmente necesitaba de la quema de energía con el juego) o con sus repentinas escapadas apenas abría la puerta para recibir algún paquete (porque nada era más divertido para el felino que explorar), todo por estar en su enfrascamiento con sus labores frente al monitor.

Escapadas que terminaban con Victoria gritando su nombre a todo pulmón por la calle del vecindario y regresar con el corazón pesado sólo para encontrar que Martín estaba de vuelta esperando a un lado de su tazón de comida reclamando la falta de insumos.

Aún ignoraba cómo el gato había logrado subir al tejado a tomar sol sobre el quemacoco de la cocina, sólamente hasta que Victoria salió a preparar un té y levantó la mirada ante la sospecha de lluvia por la sombra de lo que creyó era una nube fue como descubrió el paradero de Martín.

Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, ni hecho una grabación con su celular, todavía hoy en día creería que fue un sueño.

Considerando lo anterior, la joven mujer necesitaba de una solución y esperaba que platicando con su amigo surgiera una. La cual no tardó en manifestarse en un comentario al aire de su amistad.

Sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

En la zona de cacería, donde los juguetes para gatos tenían residencia, Martín se encontraba al acecho de su presa. De un salto se abalanzó hacia el pobre ratón de tela que chillaba con el apretón al cual estaba sometido mientras las patas traseras del felino se encargaban de golpearlo.

Una mordida fatal y el gato de bengala se dio por servido ante su grandioso triunfo.

Ahora sólo hacía falta mostrarle a su humana lo maravilloso que era para recibir mimos, por lo que tomó su presa camino hacia la entrada principal de la casa en su espera.

El día de hoy, su humano había salido de su territorio. 

Lo cual ya era necesario, la comida favorita de Martin se había terminado lo que le obligó a aceptar la de menor calidad.

El sonido del picaporte alertó al felino que su compañera de hogar se encontraba de vuelta, por lo que tomó su juguete en su boca listo para hacer halago de sus habilidades superiores. Sin embargo su humano simplemente pasó de largo entrando sin prestarle atención e ingresó a uno de los cuartos para encerrarse donde en días anteriores había estado pasado parte de sus horas diurnas haciendo cambios.

Martin no tardó en acercarse a la puerta con curiosidad ante el inusual comportamiento de su humana.

Y detectar el aroma de OTRO GATO.

Victoria volteaba hacia la puerta cerrada donde podía admirar las patas -por debajo- de su primer inquilino haciendo llamados para intentar ingresar, su gato bengala aparentemente ya sabía de la presencia del nuevo ocupante y estaba deseoso por conocerle.

Ella se había encargado de socializar bien a su primera mascota ante el incierto futuro de adquirir una más y aparentemente la personalidad social de Martin ahora le estaba jugando un poco en contra por querer precipitar el proceso de introducción.

La pelirroja rió por lo bajo antes de hacer una lista mental de todo lo que necesitaba para la habitación del nuevo gato. Tenía listos la caja de arena, juguetes, cama, dos tazones y poste para arañar.

Miró hacia la caja transportadora con algo de nervios y abrió la puerta de esta.

Y nada pasó…

Victoria suspiró, ella estaba consciente que el nuevo gato no se adaptaría de golpe a su nuevo entorno y obligarlo a salir de su escondite no ayudaría en nada, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle su espacio y tiempo para aclimatarse. 

Quizás tenía hambre. 

La comida siempre ha sido una buena herramienta con cualquier animal para asociar un sentimiento positivo a un nuevo lugar. Por lo que decidió ir a traer un poco del alimento y golosinas para gato que tenía.

Sin embargo, alguien tenía planes diferentes.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo al abrir la puerta con cautela, creyendo que la falta de silencio significaba que Martín aburrido de esperar se había retirado, cuando una mancha dorada se adentraba al espacio designado al nuevo inquilino.

La joven mujer tuvo que ahogar un llamado de atención porque lo último que necesitaba era crear un ambiente tenso para ambos felinos. Así que se preparó mentalmente para intervenir en caso que los gatos dieran indicios de pelear.

Con su larga cola en alto y ligeramente arqueada, Martín aun con juguete en boca se acercaba más al origen del nuevo aroma para conocer al intruso en su territorio.

Obviamente tenía que presentarse como el dueño de tan idílico espacio para gatos y enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Además de demostrarle lo asombroso que es como líder.

Mientras más se acercaba a la caja, más podía saber al respecto del nuevo integrante.

Se trataba de un felino, cercano a su edad y saludable, ¡por ende sería un compañero ideal!

Su humano finalmente había captado que necesitaban aumentar sus números para proteger su territorio; si para ello conllevaba compartir... era un sacrificio que Martín estaba dispuesto a aceptar por un bien mayor y por ser tan maravilloso felino.

La joven pelirroja observó detenidamente como su gato bengala hacia su característico chasquido para llamar la atención del otro gato, aún dentro de la jaula, muy posiblemente invitándole a jugar. Pero como anteriormente había pasado la única respuesta fue el silencio… lo cual no desmotivo en lo absoluto al felino de ojos verdes quien insistía más con sus llamados mientras probaba su suerte al asomarse en la entrada de la jaula. Observó a su primer gato sorprenderse cuando en la oscuridad del fondo de la jaula un par de ojos café se abrían de golpe observando fijamente al intruso en su espacio.

Uh oh, parece que alguien había tomado una larga siesta durante el trayecto a casa.

Retrocediendo un par de pasos, Martín tuvo el sentido común de permitirle al otro gato emerger de su confinamiento. Lo cual Victoria agradeció ya que lo último que necesitaba era al gato bengala hostigando al recién llegado. Desde las sombras que ofrecía la jaula transportadora surgió un pelaje liso y de un color café oscuro acompañando al par de ojos cafés antes visto. 

Dando un bostezo y oliendo sus alrededores próximos, un joven gato burmés marrón surgió en su totalidad portando un collar rojo, que contrastaba con el collar azul celeste de Martín, con placa portando su nombre: Manuel.

Manuel (o _Manu_ a futuro) se puso en guardia al notar la repentina cercanía del gato bengala con su atención completamente enfocada en él luego de depositar el ratón de juguete a un lado del nuevo integrante en busca de iniciar el juego.

Victoria aguantó la respiración al notar como su primer gato comenzaba a molestar al segundo por su elevada curiosidad al inspeccionar.

No tardó mucho para que Manuel le pusiera el límite al otro gato con un par de golpecitos a la cabeza, afortunadamente sólo fue una llamada de atención por lo que no hubo garras involucradas. Martín sólo sacudía la cabeza ante la sorpresa… e imitar el acto al sentarse colocando una pata sobre el lomo del contrario y levantar la otra al aire para continuar el juego con su extremidad haciendo contacto pleno en la zona entre los ojos del felino marrón, quien realizó una mueca graciosa ante la indignación de ser tomado por sorpresa.

El silencio se rompió ante el resoplido que el humano presente no pudo contener ante la interacción de ambos felinos.

Manuel al notar su presencia no tardó en ir hacia ella maullando pidiendo su atención, muy posiblemente ahora enfocado en obtener alimento e ignorando al otro felino quien tomaba el ratón de juguete abandonado persiguiendo al otro felino.

Al menos la introducción de Manuel había sido exitosa.

De aquel suceso había pasado ya un mes y se había creado una curiosa dinámica en la casa.

Victoria agradece que Manu al ser un gato más tranquilo pero activo podía seguirle el paso a Martín en sus juegos y entretenerlo, lo que disminuye a su vez el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo al ser el árbol de gatos el lugar preferido para jugar, pero también lograr que el bengala se tomará descansos quemando energía al acicalar a su compañero cuando ambos tomaban el sol en el balcón adaptado para ellos.   
  
Igualmente nunca faltaban las ocasionales discusiones entre ambos cuando el juego se tornaba algo tosco, Victoria había tenido que intervenir en un par de ocasiones y separarlos en cuartos diferentes hasta que los maullidos de ambos gatos eran demasiado para aguantar (especialmente Martín) al querer estar con el otro felino.

Apenas las puertas eran abiertas, el gato bengala corría para literalmente untarse contra un costado del gato burmese quien no rechazaba el acercamiento repentino compartiendo un roce de narices, lo cual Victoria hacia bautizado cariñosamente como 'besitos', y caminar pegados uno al otro hacia su rinconcito felino.

A este punto, la pelirroja había bromeado a su primo que sus gatos estaban enamorados si las colas entrelazadas al caminar o sobre el otro gato al dormir acurrucados eran algún indicio. A lo cual dicho primo dijo que tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y que llevaría a su curiosa pareja, pero ella sabía que solamente era una excusa para venir a checar cómo se encontraba y traerle golosinas de paso.

A lo cual Victoria sabía que no resistiría.

El sentir la calidez del gato burmés y la suave vibración de su ligero ronroneo hacían que el primer residente felino se sintiera el gato mimado más poderoso. Este nuevo integrante había sido un desafío para incluir a su pequeña manada en la mente de Martín y no podía evitar querer presumir de su logro a otros, especialmente a los humanos quienes les ofrecían golosinas por ello.

Aunque el gato bengala no estaba seguro de el por qué pero una golosina nunca se rechazaba y Manuel parecía tener el mismo enfoque al tomar parte en las demostraciones afectivas de manera más efusivas en presencia humana. 

Eran tal para cual y eso hacía que el gato de pelaje manchado se sintiera más satisfecho con su compañía.

Realmente había tomado tiempo pero Martín había logrado que Manuel finalmente le diera su atención cuando no perseguía a la humana en busca de una golosina o comida. Obviamente su gran carisma, espléndida complexión atlética, instinto cazador y linaje salvaje habían sido demasiado difíciles de ignorar para el gato de coloración oscura, las sesiones de acicalamiento mutuo también habían sido de mucha ayuda para demostrarle al recién llegado que el bengala era un buen candidato para compañia.

Además Manu podía ser adorable cuando al dormitar a veces olvidaba meter completamente su lengua dejando un pedacito rosado sobresaliendo a lo cual Tincho no podía resistirse y tenía que tocar, a veces en su entusiasmo terminaba dando un toque más fuerte de lo que planeaba pero si eso lograba que su compañero continuará el juego al perseguirlo no tenía remordimiento alguno, igual a veces se dejaba capturar para que poder jugar más a gusto al atraparlo entre sus patas delanteras y con el burmés intentando escapar comenzar una sesión de acicalamiento hasta que ambos terminaban dormidos bajo los rayos cálidos de Sol.

Martín realmente tenía la mejor vida que un gato mimado podía pedir.

El sonido de ligeros golpes contra la madera hicieron que las orejas del gato manchado se enfocará hacia la entrada principal y su nariz se moviera un poco al detectar dos aromas nuevos. Él reconocía bien de quienes se trataban, provocando que en su afán de ir a recibirlos a su territorio, sorprendiera al gato de pelaje liso cuando su compañero de casa súbitamente desaparecía de su lado y le despertaba de su siesta para caminar haciendo escándalo en frente de la puerta principal, paseándose entre las piernas de la humana de cabello rojizo quien abría a sus invitados.

“¿Escuchas eso? Tu noviecito te está esperando”, comentó una nueva voz para el gato burmés, el cual ahora se encontraba en alerta.

Una risa sarcástica sólo se escuchó en respuesta en el exterior.

El felino de pelaje oscuro se levantó, arqueando su lomo al estirarse, para proceder a colocarse detrás de una de las estructuras con plantas en el pasillo que le permitieran acechar a los nuevos intrusos sin ser descubierto. Dos humanos ingresaron a su nuevo territorio, uno de cabellera clara y otro de cabellera oscura casi como su propio pelaje.

Manuel sólo observaba cómo su compañero de casa en una demostración amistosa se colocaba entre las piernas de unos de los humanos que intentaba adentrarse a su hogar antes de sentarse cortando su paso y levantar ambas patas delanteras al aire para ser levantado en brazos por el humano de cabellera oscura.

“Eri un fresco”, comentaba el humano que intentaba no tragar el pelo del bengala que se frotaba con insistencia contra su rostro ante las carcajadas del otro humano que parecía disfrutar de ver a su pareja sufriendo de la exigencia del felino una vez acomodados en el sofá.

“¿Y dondé está su novio cien por ciento real, no fake?”, comentó el humano de cabellera clara a su prima quien se encontraba devorando uno de los alfajores que tomó directamente de la caja en la mesa central de la sala.

Un maullido largo respondió mientras un gato café salía de su escondite intentando reclamar la atención del otro felino aún en brazos del nuevo humano.

“Hablando del rey de Rom-ooof”, el nuevo humano no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el peso del gato café caer en su estómago para fungir de escudo entre su compañero de casa y el extraño. Mirando de manera fija al intruso que robaba la atención de Martín provocando que el humano de cabellera oscura sudara un poco ante el escrutinio al que era sometido.

Contacto visual que fue roto cuando un par de manos tomaba, de manera adecuada, al gato oscuro de su sitio y lo depositaban en el regazo del otro humano.

“Vení aquí que tu tío quiere conocerte”, confundido por el repentino cambio de situación el felino marrón sólo maulló antes de comenzar a ronronear cuando el punto débil bajo su barbilla era atacado sin piedad, “Vos sos re bonito”

Momento que no duró mucho porque un par de dientes sujetaron la mano ofensiva, sin romper la piel, para alejarla del gato burmés. Y ahora fue Tincho quien se interpuso entre ambos usando una de sus patas para mantener la extremidad humana contra el sofá.

“Vicky tu gato no me deja tener a mi novio ni a su novio”, se quejó el rubio con la dueña del departamento y volteaba hacia el felino jaspeado, “Sos un codicioso, ¿lo sabes?”

Minutos después ambos gatos se encontraban sobre una de las repisas de su árbol acicalándose mutuamente con esmero borrando cualquier pizca del olor humano de su compañero, siendo observados por el trío de humanos quienes se encontraban tomando té acompañando los alfajores, y desaparecer de sus vistas al ingresar a alguno de los escondites provistos por la estructura para retomar su ya establecida rutina de dormir juntos.

“Y no me creían cuando les dije que se parecen a ustedes dos”

“No somos así”

“Exacto, yo soy mejor amante que un gato”

“Martín”


End file.
